Maybe Violation Is A Good Thing
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Edward catches Bella and Mike kissing. Will this effect their relationship, or will something else tie it together? Not a BellaxMike story! Read AN.
1. Confusion?

**Okay! New Story! I couldn't wait to get this first chapter out to the readers. I am going to post the next few chapters sometime today or tonight. There is a lot more coming for this story. The story does get better, and I'd like to remind you all that this is a BellaxEdward story, NOT a BellaxMike story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister Tiffany (brandnewx3) for giving me some ideas for this story!**

**Read & Review!!!!!**

~Epov~

~In Lunch~

"We'd better get to class." Bella said, getting up from the table.

"I'll catch up in a minute." I called when Bella started to walk to class.

When I was walking towards the door to the cafeteria, I could see Bella through it. But I didn't like what I saw. She was with that vile Mike Newton. And they were kissing. I couldn't believe she would kiss him.

I quickly used the other cafeteria door to go to Biology. As soon as I got into the classroom, I went and sat next to Bella. We didn't talk or sneak in small kisses before Mr. Banner came in, like we usually did. We didn't have to do any experiments today, just a worksheet. And that I was thankful for. I didn't really want to talk to Bella right now. My girlfriend, (possibly my ex-girlfriend) could be cheating on me.

Bella probably thought that I didn't see her and Mike. There was no way I could have missed them sucking face. The bell rang, signaling the end of Biology. After our last class, I walked out to the parking lot. I had driven Bella to school today, but she could just get a ride from Jessica or something.

~Bpov~

What was with Edward? He just ignored me in Biology. He didn't even walk me to gym, and he didn't drive me home. I know I hated him doing things for me, but I've already gotten used to it. Oh well. At least I got a ride from Jess.

As soon as I got home, I did my homework and my chores, and made dinner for Charlie. I went to bed early. I was sure Charlie knew something was up. Hopefully he wouldn't question me. He knew absolutely nothing about relationships.

Waking up in the morning was even harder. I looked forward to seeing Edward. I needed to talk to him. I looked out my window, just to be sure that he wasn't here. This could all be just part of his temper. But the silver volvo wasn't in my driveway, in place of Charlie's cruiser. After I finished getting ready for school, I drove my truck. I parked my car as far away from Edward's as I could.

The first few classes were without Edward. That was expected since I only had Biology with him. The unexpected thing was that he didn't come to lunch.

"Alice?" I asked, about half-way into lunch. "Where's Edward?"

"I don't know." She said. "Do you guys know where he is?" She looked at Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

They all shook their heads.

"Did he come to school today?" I asked. Someone else could have driven his volvo to school.

They nodded.

"Did he go hunting?" I asked.

"No." Alice said. "He was right behind me before lunch."

"Well, do you guys know where he would have gone?" I asked.

"Maybe he went to the music room." Rosalie suggested. "He did say that he wanted to go talk to the music teacher about something."

"Ok." I said, getting up from the table. " I'll go talk to him."

"No, Bella." Alice grabbed my arm, forcing me to sit back down.

"Why not?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because he seemed down." Jasper cut in.

"About what?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He won't tell anyone."

"No one." I said. Usually he could tell Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, or Esme what was bothering him. And sometimes Rosalie or Emmett on a rare occasion.

"No one." Jasper repeated. "I don't even think he'll admit it to himself."

"Whatever, guys." I said. "I'll see him in Biology, at least."

I walked to Biology and took my seat. I waited impatiently for Edward to come.

Boy, was I wrong about seeing Edward in class.

Gym was worse, like usual. Edward wasn't there before class to tell me that I wouldn't get hurt that badly. Today we played tennis. After the hour I successfully bruised my head, my shin, and my elbow.

I need to stop thinking about Edward. Maybe I would have played a little better. Ok, that would definitely not happen. But maybe I could have at least dodged the ball. I couldn't prevent hitting my self in the head, though.

Once again, I didn't ride home with Edward. When I got home, I did the exact same things I had done yesterday.

"Is everything ok?" Charlie asked when I told him I was going to bed early again.

"Yeah." I said. "Everything is fine. Why, dad?"

"Well, you just seem a little low."

"No Ch-dad. I'm fine." I said. "Just a little tired."

"Is it a girl thing?" He asked after a few seconds of hesitation.

UGH! Why is he even asking me this? Instead of having to go into full detail of why I was 'tired', I said, "Yeah."

"Ok, well is it a guy or something?" He asked. "You know, boyfriend troubles?"

As much as I knew that was true, it was way more that just boyfriend 'troubles'. But I couldn't tell Alice, let alone Charlie about it. And I couldn't tell Edward, either.

"Bella?" Charlie interrupted my ranting. "I said, did you hear me?"

"Oh, yeah." I said. "I, uh, boyfriend troubles. No, I'm just having another girl trouble."

"Ok then. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No thanks, dad." I said, trying to sound tired. "I'll probably just talk about it with Alice tomorrow." I let out a fake yawn.

"Ok." He said. "I won't bother you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad." I said before going upstairs.

And anyway, who cares if I don't get back with Edward. Wait? It's not like we even broke up, …is it?

I need to stop having these thoughts.

"More like premonitions." The voice inside my head said.

Premonitions? What is that all about? It wasn't like he would leave me after all that happened.

Through all of my thoughts, I had fallen asleep.

**How is it? It does get better!**

**Review!**


	2. The Truthful Suspense

**I checked my inbox after less than 2 and a half hours and I had 22 emails! If you guys liked chapter one, chapter two will make you LOL! Mainly because of what Charlie said.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Tiffany**

**First Favorited: ****marissabridges**

**Reviewers: **cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake, Twilightandbluebloodsgurl4eva, and senier

"Bella!" Charlie called. "Wake up!"

"Ok, dad!" I called.

After showering, getting dressed, and eating breakfast, I realized that I had woken up half an hour early. I sighed as I went downstairs to brush my teeth. After taking my vitamin, I went back downstairs. Charlie hadn't left yet.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Charlie asked. "You've been acting weird lately.

Uh-oh!

"Um, I-uh, I've just been really tired lately. I think I'm still getting used to being back in school again." **(AN: Bella and Edward are in 12th**** grade and it's October. Edward is 18 but he is a vampire, and Bella just turned 18 in September.)**

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because it seems like more than just a change in sleeping habits."

I nodded.

Charlie scowled at me.

"Ok Ch-dad." I said. "There is something else. …But you have to promise me that you won't go crazy."

"I promise." He said and we pinky swore on it.

"Ok…" I took a deep breath. "…I'm pregnant." I whispered those two words so low, that I wasn't completely sure if he'd heard me.

"Y-you're w-what?!" He asked, shocked. He composed his thoughts after a few seconds. "That, …I … I am gonna kill that Cullen kid for violating you."

"Stop, dad!" I said, stepping in front of him. His gaze remained on his gun by the front door.

"That bit- Edward, violated you and you're telling _me_ to stop? He asked.

"He doesn't know, dad." I whispered.

"He violated you and he doesn't know it yet?" He thundered.

Boy, Charlie is dumb.

"No, dad. No. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant." I said. "And please, please don't tell him."

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not sure how he'll take the news." I said

"I think you should tell him, Bells." He said. "You shouldn't keep his child from him. And he'll find out sooner or later."

"I know. And I'm telling him today." I said.

"Ok, but I wanna talk to him later." He said. "And I'll take you to school today."

"No, dad. I can drive myself to school. I'm only two months pregnant." I said. "I'm ok."

"Ok." He agreed. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." I said.

I grabbed my jacket and headed to my car.

At least I got that off of my chest. I really thought Charlie would have handled that differently.

I pulled into a parking space and went to class as soon as I got to school.

Through the first few classes I had people asking me if I was alright. I told them that was fine, just a little tired. The same thing I told Charlie. Minus one little detail. …Ok, it was a big detail.

It was worse in English. Mike insisted on finding out what was wrong. He didn't believe the whole 'I'm tired' bit at all.

"I'm fine, Mike." I said.

After that, I ignored him.

"Bella." He began. "Is this about what happened the other day? You know I like you, right? That's why I kissed you. …Are you mad?"

Was he _serious_? Of course I was mad! Furious was more like it.

"Well I don't like you." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, Mike! I'm just having a really bad day today, so could you just leave me along?" I snapped.

"Sure." He mumbled. "Sorry for bothering you today."

I ignored his comment and went back to my work.

The terrible class would be Trig. I had this class with Jessica. Maybe being pregnant gives me luck, …nah! But it turned out that Jessica wasn't here today. Thankfully no one sat next to me today. I was kinda pissed off because Edward has been ignoring me. The hormones added more rage to my mood, though.

Edward came to lunch today, but he ignored me. He sat across from me instead of next to me. When Alice and I said hi to him, he only acknowledged Alice's greeting. I didn't bother talking to him for the rest of lunch.

When it was time for Biology, we had an experiment to do.

Oh, joy!

We tried to get through the experiment without speaking to each other. Surprisingly, it worked out. I mean we didn't finish first like we always did, but we finished.

**(AN: In the story it's currently Thursday. On Thursday, instead of gym after Biology, Bella has Study Hall. Mike and Edward also have Study Hall.)**

At least I didn't have to do any actual work in Study Hall. I went and took a seat next to Angela. We said a quick 'hi' and then I started to read a new book I got. The book would be very helpful.

Though I was secretive about it. I held a larger book in front of it.

After about 15 minutes of reading, I knew I was getting some stares. I put both of the books back into my bag.

After a few minutes of complete silence, I felt someone tugging at my arm.

**Who is it?**

**Isn't this Mike a bitch? Like always… HeHe… ****J**

**I'll update soon.**

**Review! It makes me update faster!**


	3. We're Stuck?

**This chapter would have been up sooner, but I started watching Prom Night again. And if anyone has seen it, isn't Kellan Lutz hot in there? That's the only reason I watch it.**

**And if I don't update for like 1-2 weeks, I haven't forgotten about it. I just have a lot of things to get ready for school. I have to read and do work, community service, summer school, orientation, and then the first day of 9****th**** grade. But you guys will still get updates when I am in school. I plan to write during lunch both during the summer while working at my old school, and when I go to school.**

**I'm giving you guys the rest of what I wrote for this story, so forgive me. I'll write some more as soon as I can.**

**After you read, go on my profile and vote on my poll. R & R!**

I looked and it turned out to be Edward. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

Without the teacher noticing, Edward somehow managed to drag Mike and I out of the room an into an empty teacher's lounge. He slammed the door.

"Why are we in here?" Mike asked.

I was thankful that he asked, because I didn't have the courage to ask Edward for myself.

"I wanna talk to you guys." Edward said.

No, really? What did you think we wanted you to do? Play Charades?

He didn't say what he wanted to talk about, so I blurted out, "About?"

"Like you don't know!" He snapped.

Whoa! He has some major anger issues.

"Like I don't know what?" I asked.

"The reason why I brought you guys in here." He said. "You definitely know!"

"I have _no_ idea what you are talking about." I said.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He shouted.

I nodded. "Might as well since we have no idea what you're talking about."

"Guys." Mike said. "The automatic locks are on the door."

"Great!" I groaned. "We're stuck in here!"

~Epov~

"Why don't you sit with your new boyfriend?" I muttered, too low for either of them to hear me.

"What?" Both of them asked.

"Nothing." I sighed.

Surprisingly, they didn't ask about what I was shouting about again. It's a good thing that their human minds aren't as complex as those of my family's or my own.

I just needed to know what she was thinking about. Though I already knew what Mike is thinking about. I'd hate to have Bella thinking those same thoughts, or something relatively similar to them.

Weighing my options was tough, though. If we didn't get back together, (if we even broke up in the first place), I'd always be jealous. So many things that I could screw up. Of course there'd always be someone right behind me, waiting for a shot with Bella.

On the other hand, if we didn't get back together, she wouldn't be remotely damaged. She would be able to forget me. But I wouldn't be able to forget her. There would always be a part of me that needed her. I know that she may not feel that way about me, but I sure feel that way about her.

I glared over at her and she was reading a book. Typical Bella.

"Whatcha' reading?" I teased.

"Nothing." She said, putting her book back into her bag quickly.

"Ok." I grumbled.

Why doesn't she just tell me if she doesn't want me as her boyfriend anymore? I bet Mike knows what she was reading.

After a little while of silence, Bella asked, "What did you wanna say anway?"

"I saw you two making out the other day." I said. "How could you do that?!"

Her face held confusion, but it quickly shifted to realization. She let out a quick laugh.

"What?" I asked. If there was ever a time that I'd want to read her mind the most, it'd be now.

"I wasn't making out with him." She said. "He kissed me."

"Then why didn't you pull away?" I asked.

She slapped my cheek.

For being a human, that actually hurt a little. Not enough to sting, of course. I held my hand to my face anyway. That's the human reaction to getting hurt.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You think that I'd want to kiss _Mike_?" She asked.

I nodded which only resulted in her slapping me again.

"Ow." I joked.

She smacked me, yet again.

What was with her? Is she gonna only do this to me?

"Why?" She growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why would you think I'd want to kiss Mike?" She asked.

"You didn't walk away." I said. "You didn't try to stop him."

"Actually, I did." She said. "How long did you look before walking away?"

"Like half a second." I replied. "It seemed like much longer, though."

"If you would have stayed for another second, you would have seen me push him away and then slap him in the face." She said.

"What?" I joked. "It took you a full second to remove your lips from his?"

Apparently she didn't notice that I was joking, because she started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I welcomed her into my arms and she gladly accepted the invitation.

She didn't answer my question, so I rubbed her back. It seemed to calm her down a bit. "Tell me what's wrong." I whispered.

"You promise you won't be mad at me?" She asked, looking up at me.

"I promise." I said, wiping away her tears.

She took a deep breath.

"…I'm…p-pregnant." She said, receiving gasps from both Mike and I.

Pregnant?

~Bpov~

"Pregnant?" Edward asked, putting his hand on my stomach. "You could have been hurt."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The auto-locks. There has to be a shooter or something." He said. "…I'm sorry for being so rude to you."

If there was ever a time that vampires could cry, I was sure it'd be now.

"Don't be." I said. "I was mean, too."

"But not as mean as I was to you." He said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I said. "I forgive you."

A smile spread across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not lying?" He asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I didn't think that I could get you pregnant." He said. "I didn't want to take things away from you."

"You aren't." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "We're going to have a beautiful baby together that we made out of love."

He smiled and picked me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He sat me on the couch.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm keeping my pregnant girlfriend healthy." He said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm fine, really." I said.

"Well, …ok." He said. "H-have you told anyone besides me and apparently this dork?" He pointed to Mike.

I laughed softly before answering. "Just Charlie."

"How mad was he?" He asked.

"Well, this morning he asked me if I was ok. I tried lying and saying that I was just tired, but he wasn't buying any of it. I actually made him pinky swear on it to not freak out. So I told him, and he was gonna kill you for violating me." I said. "And I told him not to tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I planned on telling you today, anyway. I also told him that it wasn't your fault and that you didn't know."

"Is that all?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No. He said he wanted to talk to you today. So I guess you're coming home with me today after school, or whenever we get out of here."

"Ok." He whispered, taking my hand in his. He really was too sweet.

"Wait! You're not worried about talking to him, are you?" I asked.

"No, not really. I mean impregnating the chief's daughter has it's consequences, but I think I can handle it …And if not…" He started shaking his head.

"…You could dazzle him." I cut in.

"Sure. …Something like that." He said. "Oh, and what was that book that you were reading?"

I reached for my bag but Edward got it for me.

"Thanks." I said, taking out the 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' book, and handing it to Edward.

"Oh." He whispered. He quickly skimmed it before handing it back to me.

We just sat there in silence for a while. Apparently I was tired, because I fell I dozed off on Edward's shoulder a few times.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

I nodded. He pulled my head down to rest on his lap, and he took his jacket off before covering me up with it.

Instead of telling him it was all too much, I fell asleep quickly with my head in his lap.

When I woke up, Edward was yelling at Mike.

"Shut up, Mike! You are so annoying." Edward looked down to see that I was awake. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "I should get up anyway. What time is it?"

"Around five." He said. "The door is still locked."

"Can't you use your vamp-ness to break the door down?" I whispered, chuckling to myself. Thought Edward could hear me.

"You know I could." He whispered back. "But I couldn't be sure if it was safe out there."

"I know." I whispered to him. "It's just annoying when you have a baby pressing on your bladder. And--" I cupped my hand over my mouth, and headed for the trashcan in the corner of the room.

At least I didn't throw up on Edward. Though I did feel a little bad for Mike. Not a lot, a **little**!

"Gross!" Mike scoffed like a little girl. "Bella, why did you do that?"

"Watch it, Mike!" Edward shouted, stepping in front of me. He securely wrapped his arm around my stomach. Mike backed away.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You don't have to say thank you, Bella." Edward whispered, hugging me tightly to his chest. "By the way, I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered, snuggling my head deeper into his chest.

Edward led me back over to the couch, and Mike kept to himself in the opposite side of the room.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "I was thinking maybe Alexis for a girl."

"What about if it's a boy?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really sure. What do you think?"

He didn't answer at first. "Hmm. …I don't know. I guess we'll decided later, or when we find out what we're having."

"How about you name it Mike." Mike cut it.

"No!" Edward and I said in unison.

Mike grumbled.

"Yeah." I agreed. "We'll just wait."

I went back to reading my book while Edward read over my shoulder.

I found myself hungry after about an hour of reading. I ate the apple I had in my bag and then continued reading.

"Bella." Edward called, snapping me out of my reading.

"Yes?" I asked after yawning involuntarily.

"Tired?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No." But obviously my eyes couldn't handle being open for much longer. I sighed. "Yes."

He patted his lap, motioning for me to lay down again.

I gave in until I fell asleep again.

"Bella. Bella, love, wake up." Edward whispered.

"Huh." I groaned, opening my eyes. "W-where am I?"

"The school parking lot." He said. "We got out of the lounge at around six. Charlie said he's coming here in a few minutes."

I looked down. "Umm, …why are you carrying me?"

"I want you to be safe." He said.

"Edward, I can walk, you know." I said.

"But you're pregnant." He said.

"Only two months." I clarified.

"Yeah, but still, pregnant nonetheless."

"When are you going to tell your family?" I asked.

"Maybe we could tell them after we talk to Charlie?" He suggested.

"Ok." I said. "…Just make sure Emmett doesn't make any comments."

"Trust me, if he does, Carlisle and Esme will deal with him." He said.

"Good." I whispered. "Emmett deserves it."

"Here comes Charlie." He said, setting me down.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, dad." I said. "I'm fine."

"Are you ok?" He looked at Edward.

"Yes sir." Edward said.

"And thank-you for taking care of my daughter." He said.

"It was my pleasure." Edward winked at me.

"So, dad." I said, jumping back into the conversation. "You wanted to talk to Edward."

"Yeah." He said. "Let's go back to the house first where it's safe." He turned to Edward again. "Will you be coming home with us?"

"Just let me get Alice to take my car back to my house, and tell my parents where I'm going." He said, disappearing after Charlie nodded.

He met me at my truck.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked when he walked over to the driver's side.

"Driving you home." He said.

"I can drive, you know."

"Just get in the car, Bella."

I sighed but obeyed.

At least I didn't have to ride back home with Charlie in the cruiser.

"Get ready." I whispered to Edward when we stepped out of the car.

"It'll be fine." He whispered, taking my hand.

**I am so sorry that I can't finish typing the rest. I only have about two handwritten pages left in the story. It isn't enough for a chapter, and I left it off at a cliffy. I didn't want to stick you with another cliffy before I updated again.**

**As soon as I get back from community service, I'm going to write and update as soon as I can. I'll bring my book to write while I am there.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll after you review!**

**The next Chapter is when Charlie, Bella, and Edward talk. There might be a surprise in the next chapter.**


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**I'm back. I tried to write what happens next over the past few days. I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to get there. Finally, I'm out of my semi-writer's block.**

_**Previous:**_

"_It'll be fine." He whispered, taking my hand._

As soon as we got closer to the house, Charlie put his arm around my shoulder.

We all went inside and into the living room. Edward and I sat on the couch while Charlie sat in the chair across from us.

It was silent until I asked, "What happened, dad?"

"Apparently, a sophomore held a junior at gun-point. Thankfully no one was hurt, though." He said. "Then he went crazy and started shooting at lockers, rooms, basically anything. Then he held himself hostage in an empty classroom."

"Thankfully you weren't hurt." Edward whispered in my ear, though Charlie could hear it.

He looked suspiciously at Edward's arm around my waist.

I cleared my throat. "So dad …what did you want to talk to Edward about?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but the door bell rang. I was about to get up and answer the door, but Charlie told me to sit back down. After a few seconds, Charlie called, "Edward!"

"Yes, sir." Edward said, walking towards the door.

"Your family is here." He said.

Edward and Charlie came back into the living room, followed by Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. Since there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit down, I had to sit on Edward's lap. The rest of his family filed in and sat down.

The first one to speak was Jasper. "Alice, why are we here?"

"She didn't even tell you guys why she brought you here?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Well, Eddie knows why, of course." Emmett said.

Edward growled at Emmett from under me. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward." I scolded.

"I'll be good." He whispered.

Emmett chuckled, which only resulted in Esme smacking him.

Carlisle was brave enough to speak up. "So, Charlie …do you know why we're here?"

"Actually, I do." Charlie said.

"Well." Carlisle urged.

"I think Bella and Edward should tell you." He said.

Everyone turned to face Edward and I.

"You can do it." I whispered to Edward. Hopefully it was low enough so that only he could hear it.

He took a deep breath. I could tell that he was nervous, too. And he seemed to be having trouble wording what he was going to say.

He took another deep breath. Before he started, I buried my face into his chest.

"Bella …is." Another deep breath. "…Bella is …pregnant."

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie gasped. Alice squealed. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down. And Emmett was howling with laughter. Luckily Emmett wasn't near Edward. If he was, he would have gotten hurt.

I scowled at him.

"I'll be good." Edward repeated.

"You better." I whispered. "Or Esme will make you be nice to Emmett."

Edward groaned.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Ok." He said. "Go then."

"Um, I would, but you won't let me go." I said.

His arms were still wrapped around my stomach.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered. He loosened his grip.

But what if they said something while I was gone? If Edward came upstairs with me, he'd still be able to hear what they were talking about.

"Come with me." I whispered.

"Ok." He said.

We both got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"The bathroom." I said.

"But why is _he_ coming with you?" He asked, pointing a finger at Edward.

"Dad!" I groaned. "I'm already pregnant."

"Fine." He said.

We continued to go upstairs.

~Apov~

YAY! Edward is gonna be a father! Rose and I are gonna be aunts! Emmett and Jazzy are gonna be uncles! Carlisle and Esme are gonna be grandparents! YAY! And Charlie, too!! And Renee is gonna be a grandma! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

~Epov~

"Are you done?" I asked.

Bella was taking a long time in the bathroom.

"Bella?" I called.

She didn't answer.

"Bella, can I come in?" I asked.

"…Y-yes." She whispered.

When I went in, she was crouched over the toilet. I went over to her and held her hair back.

"Are you ok?" I asked as soon as she was done.

"Yeah." She said.

"Let's go back downstairs." I said.

"Ok." She said.

~Bpov~

We went downstairs and took our seats back on the couch.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Esme said, giving Edward and I hugs.

"Thanks, Esme." I said.

"So, how far along are you?" She asked.

"About two months." I said.

"When you find out what you're having, you have to tell us." She said.

"And you have to let me throw your baby shower." Alice cut in.

"Ok, Alice." I said. "It'll be a while before then, though."

"I know, I know." She said. "Just promise me I can manage it, and buy all of the baby's clothes." She was all for begging.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" I asked.

She nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then yes." I said.

"Oh, and what took you guys so long to come back down here?" She asked.

"Morning sickness, Alice." I said.

"Oh." She said. "It sucks, doesn't it."

I nodded. "It's terrible."

"So, do you have a name yet?" Esme asked.

I nodded, but Edward spoke for me.

"She was thinking maybe Alexis for a girl." He said.

"That's beautiful." She said. "But what about a boy?"

"We're not sure." Edward said.

"How about Edward?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said, resting my head on Edward's lap.

"Tired?" Edward whispered.

I yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I didn't hear Charlie say anything about Edward carrying me upstairs. All I could remember was Edward putting me to bed.

**How was it?**

**Review! And I'll update soon. The next chapter might be Halloween.**


	5. Pillow Fight!

**I started writing chapter 5 a few nights ago, but I was talking to a guy on myyearbook, so I got side-tracked. I am typing and posting this chapter, then I have to do summer work. But I just typed it, so enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I also don't own Step-Brothers, Prom Night, Wind Chill, and Cloverfield.**

When I woke up in the morning, Charlie had already left. After getting ready, I went downstairs.

"Alice!" I screamed when I saw an uninvited pixie in my kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that you're not going to school today." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Charlie and Edward don't want you to go today." She said. "I'm not going either. And Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are staying home, too."

"Oh." I said. "Because of what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah." She said. "And Edward will be here soon."

Right on cue, I saw the silver volvo pull into my driveway.

"I'll go get the door." She said.

Without a full second passing, Alice had made it to the door and back. She brought Edward into the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said before kissing me.

"Alright! Enough, love birds. Bella is already pregnant!"

"Shut up, Alice!" Edward said, ruffling his favorite sister's hair.

While Alice was fixing her hair, I asked, "Why are you guys here, anyway?"

Instead, I got an answer from Edward. "We wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"Oh." I said.

"And." Alice began. "Did you notice today's date?"

I shook my head.

"October 31st! It's Halloween!" Damn Alice and her peppiness. She sure can annoy somebody. Especially a pregnant somebody. Like me.

"And?" I asked.

"We're going out tonight!" She said. Well, screamed is more like it.

"For what?" I asked.

"You know, the usual Halloween façade. Dressing up, playing pranks, trick-or-treating!" She said.

"Um, Alice." I said. "I'm a little old, and you guys are way too old."

"But people our age do this sort of thing all the time." Edward said.

"You're in on this." I accused.

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Why?" I asked.

He pouted.

"Fine." I said. "But why do we have to dress up?"

"Alice wants us to." He said. "She has her …ways of how to persuade people."

I think he mumbled "blackmail."

"What?" Alice snapped.

"Nothing." He was acting like Alice owned him or something.

"Ok." I said. "But what are you dressing up as?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alice only told me what your costume is."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A ladybug." Apparently it was hilarious to him.

"What?" I repeated.

"Nothing." He said.

"What are you being?"

"A vampire." Alice said.

"Alice's idea?" I asked. "You just have to walk outside, then."

"Well Alice is being a fairy." He said.

"Hey." Alice said. "Fairies are awesome."

"Yeah, ok." I mocked. "What is Jasper gonna be?"

"A zombie." She said.

"Haha, Jasper has the perfect facial features to be a zombie." I said. "And he always looks sad."

"Hey, no one makes fun of my Jazzy." She said. "He may have trouble with his diet, and he may foam at the mouth when a human is in the room, but _no one_ makes fun of him!"

"Calm down, Alice." Edward said. "Or I'll get Jasper to come over here and calm you down himself. Do you want him thinking that he was the cause of your little outburst? Oh, and another thing: stop freaking out on my girlfriend!"

"Calm down, Edward." I said. "Or Jasper will have to deal with you, too."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok." I said. "You can't really control your temper."

"Why don't we go get our costumes on?" He suggested.

"Why this early?"

"So we don't have to stay out too late." He said. "You need your sleep."

"Can I help Alice with your costume?" I asked, hopping that he would say yes.

"Sure. But you're getting dressed first."

I sighed as I made my way to my room.

"Ok, let's get this over with." I said. "Where is my costume?"

She pointed to a costume on my bed.

After I put the costume on, I realized that it was a little too big.

"I look fat." I complained.

"It's a maternity size, that's why." She said. "Since you gained a little weight I wasn't sure if you still wore the same size."

As soon as she said 'gained weight', the tears poured out.

Edward must have heard me, because he came in and wrapped me in a hug.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Alice said that I was. …She said that…" I couldn't finish.

Edward turned to Alice. He used a tone that he never used with her. "What did you say?" He asked threw his teeth.

"Nothing." She said. "All I said was that Bella gained weight."

"Alice, I know you didn't mean to upset her. Just don't say anything to her. Her hormones are crazy."

As soon as he said that, I smacked his head.

"Ow." He complained. "What was that for?"

"You were making fun of me." I said.

"No I wasn't." He said.

I smacked him again.

"You're right, I was making fun of you." He gave in.

"Thank-you." I said.

"Bella, it's time to get Edward ready." Alice said.

"Ok." I said. "Edward, I want to talk to Alice privately for a minute."

He nodded and left the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Alice asked.

"I'm gonna help you out with Edward's costume." I said. "I'm gonna do his make-up."

"But you don't know how to." She said.

"Exactly!" I shouted.

She grinned evilly. "Bella! I think I'm in love with you!"

"Sorry, Alice. I'm with your brother, and I'm pregnant." I joked. "So, sorry."

"I know." She laughed. "But it's perfect! He'll look like an idiot, like always."

"He's not an idiot." I said. "He, he's just…"

"Let's just go and get him ready." She said.

"Edward!" I called. "You can come in now!"

He walked in and sat down in a chair. Alice went over to her house to get his costume, while I started on Edward's make-up. This was so much fun! I started on his eyes. They ended up being black- really black! Next, I put black lipstick on his lips, and red near his mouth. By the time I was done, Alice hadn't come back yet.

I handed Edward a mirror.

"No!" He screamed, running to the bathroom. He wouldn't open the door.

Alice came back a few minutes later.

"Where's Edward?" She asked.

"The bathroom." I said. "He won't come out because--"

She started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to see this for real." She said.

Apparently, she had a vision of what I did to Edward.

"Open up, Edward!" She demanded.

"No!" He shouted.

"Let me do it." I said.

"Oh, I know what you're doing." She whispered.

"Oh, Edward!" I said sweetly. "Could you please open the door for me?"

"No!" Damn, I really thought that would have worked.

Alice winked at me.

"Open up, Edward!" Alice yelled. "Bella is about to throw up."

The door shot open, and I rushed in while Alice held the door open to prevent Edward from shutting it. I pushed him into the living room.

"You guys are cruel." He said. "Now get this crap off of me."

"No!" I said sternly. "For me?"

"Fine." He sighed. "But you can't always use pregnancy as am excuse."

I smirked. We showed Edward his costume. It was one of those fake vampire costumes. It had the cape, the necklace, even fake fangs. Fake blood, too!

He refused it. He said he'd rather expose vampires and risk a visit from the Volturi, than wear the costume. A few seconds later, I felt something coming. I ran to the bathroom.

"You're not fooling anyone!" Edward called.

"She's being serious, you idiot!" At least Alice knew that I wasn't faking it this time.

As soon as Alice said that, she came into the bathroom. Edward followed a few seconds later. He tried to help me up, but I pushed him away. I hate these stupid hormones just as much as I hate being mean to Edward. He walked back into the living room.

"Wait!" I said, walking up to him. "I'm really sorry for being mean."

"It isn't your fault. You didn't ask for these hormones."

"I know." I sighed. "Now let's get that make-up off of you."

He nodded. "Yeah."

After successfully cleaning off Edward's face, I ended up taking my costume off.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm not going." I said. "I don't feel very good."

"Yeah, Alice, I'm not going either." Edward said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I'm staying with you, of course." He said, looking at me.

"You don't have to do that." I said. "Go have fun with your family."

"They can have fun without us." He said.

"Ok." I agreed. "But if Charlie comes home early, you're telling him why you're here."

"Ok." He said. "I will."

Alice went home to get ready.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." I said.

"Ok." Edward said. "Afterwards, maybe we can watch a movie."

I nodded and went to lay down on the couch. Within seconds, I was out like a light.

When I woke up, Edward was sitting next to me.

"Hey." He whispered and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Hi." I kissed him back.

"Do you want to watch a movie now?" He asked.

I nodded. We ended up watching 'Step-Brothers'. Emmett recommended it. I just thought it was funny when they asked their parents if they could build a bunkbed, and then Dale fell on Brennan.

"Well that was interesting." Edward said.

I started laughing. "Another movie?"

"Yeah." He said, picking up 'Prom Night'.

I was freaked out just as the first scene of Donna coming home came on. Good thing Charlie wasn't home. If he was, he'd probably send me to a nut house from me screaming so much.

"Hey." I said when a blond guy named Rick came onto the screen. "That kinda looks like Emmett."

"Hey, it kinda does." He said.

And every time one of Donna's friends got 'slashed', I cringed. By the end of the movie, I was shaking with fear.

"You ok, Bella?"

I nodded. "Let's just watch the other movies that Emmett recommended."

He put in 'Wind Chill'. It didn't sound too scary, but I was so wrong. I felt bad for those kids. Wow. I guess being pregnant makes me call people my age 'kids'.

The door bell rang, and Edward got up to answer it.

"Who was it?" I asked when he got back.

"Just some trick-or-treaters." He said. "I put a 'NO CANDY' sign out." **(AN: HeHe! ****J Doesn't it sound funny: 'NO CANDY' coming from Edward?)**

"Good. I don't wanna get bothered all night." I said. "These hormones will probably have me screaming at those kids, and they'll end up running away."

He laughed. "We don't want that."

"Exactly." I said. "So let's watch another movie."

He put in 'Cloverfield'. I'd have to say that it was the most terrifying movie I've ever seen.

"I'm gonna kill Emmett for making us watch those movies." I said. "Especially Cloverfield."

"I'll get him for you." He whispered.

"Don't actually hurt him." I said.

"Fine." He said. "Now take a nap, you look tired."

I sighed. "Ok, but don't let me sleep all night."

I fell asleep quickly on in his lap.

~Epov~

Bella was asleep for a few hours, and with the way she was laying, I considered waking her up. Her head was in my lap, and her arms were wrapped around my waist. If I don't wake her up, Charlie might see us 'cuddling'. And she did tell me not to let her sleep all night. "Bella." I whispered, shaking her.

She groaned, and moved her legs to wrap them around my waist. I unwrapped her hands from around my waist, but she just wrapped them around my neck.

"Bella." I said again.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I wanted you to wake up because…" I looked down.

Her gaze fixed on her legs around my waist. "Oh." She unwound her legs.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head, but her stomach growled. "No."

"Bella, you have to eat something." I said. "You're eating for three." Shit! Why did I say that?

"What?" She asked.

I didn't answer.

"What?!" She demanded. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Ok." I whispered. "Alice had a vision that you were going to have twins."

"When? How long did you know?" She asked. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." I said. "Alice told me this morning, and I wanted you to be surprised."

"It's ok." She said. "Do you know what we're having?"

I shook my head. "She could only tell that they're twins. She doesn't know the sexes yet."

Bella started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wiping her tears away.

"Nothing." She said. "I'm just so happy."

"Good." I said.

After Bella ate something, we discussed the twins.

"Should we tell Charlie?" She asked.

"No." I said. "We'll wait until after you have an ultrasound. Alice's vision could change, you know?"

"Yeah." She said. "When should we tell Renee that I'm pregnant."

"Maybe when she comes over for Thanksgiving." I said. "Unless you would feel more comfortable telling her in an email, or over the phone."

She shook her head. "I'll tell her when she comes for Thanksgiving if Charlie doesn't tell her first."

"Ok, now go back to sleep." I said.

"No!" She protested. "I want to enjoy this alone time with you."

I leaned in to kiss her, but there was a knock at her door. We both got up and answered the door. As soon as the door was open, Emmett and Alice bounced in.

"We scored!" Emmett shouted, showing us all of his candy.

"Where are Jasper and Rosalie?" Bella asked as they came in through the door. "Never mind."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you wanna spend time with your family?" Emmett asked as Alice pouted.

"I was." I said, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist.

"Spend some time with us, too!" Alice said. "At least I told you what I saw."

"So, I had the right to know." I said. "_We_ had the right to know."

"Whatever." She said. "Now, more importantly, is Charlie home?"

"No." I said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." She said mysteriously. "We just wanna hang out, you know, have fun?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"SLEEPOVER!" She shouted.

"Oh no." Bella said. "Alice has gone crazy."

"She's been crazy." Emmett said. "You haven't noticed?"

Alice grabbed a pillow off of the couch, and beamed Emmett in the head with it.

"Pillow fight!" Emmett shouted, flinging the pillow back at Alice.

Alice threw it at Emmett again, but it missed and hit Rosalie. Rosalie then threw it at Jasper. Then Jasper threw it at me. I launched it at Jasper. "No throwing things at us!"

"Oh, are you pregnant, too?" Jasper asked in a girly voice.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Or what?" He asked.

"I'll get Bella to throw up on you." I said.

"No throwing up. Just this." Bella said, throwing a pillow at Alice, which re-started our pillow fight. Soon enough, we were all throwing pillows at each other. Though I wouldn't let anyone throw pillows at Bella. We were having so much fun that we didn't even realize when Charlie came home.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"P-pillow fight." Bella said.

"But you're pregnant." Charlie said.

"It's ok, Chief Swan. I made sure no one threw anything at her." I said.

"Good." He said. "Will you be staying over tonight?" I realized that he was looking at me.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"We'd better get home." Jasper said.

"Alice and I are staying." Emmett said.

"Well, Jasper and I are going. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Rosalie said as they left.

~Bpov~

I told Emmett, Edward, and Alice that I was tired. I went upstairs to bed just after Charlie did, while they stayed in the living room. Though I'm sure that Edward came up eventually.

**Ok, chapter 6 has a surprise that deals with Renee. My mom is making me read my books for school, so I'm gonna read part of a book, then I'll write chapter 6!**

**Review! If you think you know what the surprise is, tell me! And go on my poll and vote!!!!!**

**I'll post sometime soon!**


	6. I Don't Want You Fighting Leah

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't post. I had semi-writer's block for this chapter. But I finally got out of it! Now a lot of people thought that the secret with Renee was that she was pregnant too. I tried to imagine it, and Phil seems like a terrible dad! So I told my sister and she said that the waitress from the movie, Cora, should be pregnant with Charlie's baby! I was gonna make it happen, but I had another idea so I'm gonna go with that! You will find out in this chapter who Charlie is having a baby with. And I should have mentioned that the Renee secret isn't so much about her as it is about Bella and Edward. But she has to do with it, and I randomly had it while writing chapters 3-4. I was looking at a Bella/Edward poster on my wall and they were about to kiss. So this chapter is dedicated to that poster! And ihatejacob1 because I promised to dedicate a chapter to her.**

**Oh, and I wanted Bella to have some family in this, so she has aunts, uncles, and cousins.**

**Renee has a brother named Dylan who is married to Karen. Benjamin is their son.**

**Charlie has a sister (Sue), and a brother (Aaron). Harry is still married to Sue, with Seth and Lean as her kids. Aaron is married to Beth, and Jane and Alec are their kids.**

~Bpov~

This was our last day of school before the Thanksgiving break. Edward was coming over after school today, and then he would be staying over. Currently, we were in Study Hall. Edward and I were discussing how we were gonna tell Renee that I was pregnant.

Someone from my English class interrupted our conversation. "Is it true?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you really pregnant?" A boy asked.

"Bella's pregnant?" Eric asked.

"She is?" Tyler asked as Lauren gasped.

"Yeah, I heard that from Mike!" Jessica said.

"Yeah." Some agreed. "I heard that too!"

"You're pregnant?" The teacher asked.

This was literally the most embarrassing moment of my life. Everyone knew! Even the teacher knew?

"Who is the father?" Angela asked. I really thought that she wasn't into much gossip.

"I bet it's Mike!" Someone shouted. "That's probably why he knew!"

"I didn't even know they were together!" Someone else said.

"We are not together!" I shouted.

"Then why are you pregnant?" Lauren asked.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH EDWARD'S BABY!" I screamed, though I'm not sure why. It might have something to do with everyone thinking that Mike was my baby's, (possibly babies') , father. And look who isn't in class today.

After I shouted those five words that made me happy when I thought them, there was a dead silence. I felt a few tears coming out of my smoldering eyes.

"Do you need a minute, Bella?" The teacher asked.

I nodded and started to walk into the hallway.

"May I go with her?" I heard Edward ask.

"Yes."

Edward followed me to the bathroom. Good thing we were here, because I needed to throw up really badly. I ran into the girls' bathroom and into a stall. Shortly after, Edward came in to hold my hair back.

"Edward." I sighed when I stood back up. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I don't care." He said, wrapping me in a hug. "You're pregnant with my babies! I don't have to follow anymore rules as long as you're ok."

**(AN: Aww!!!!!)**

"Thank-you." I said, looking up into his eyes. "I-I think I'm ready to go back to class now."

"Ok." He said, leading me outside.

"Hey! You're not allowed in there!" Some sophomore shouted, pointing at Edward. At least not everybody knew that I was pregnant. We ignored the kid and went back to class. When we sat down, everyone in the room was staring at us. Eventually, class ended and Edward and I made our way to the parking lot. On the way there, the principal stopped Edward to talk to him.

"Mr. Cullen, someone just told me that you were in the girls' bathroom. Is that true?" Mrs. Mills asked.

**(AN: Random ^ name.)**

"Yes, Mrs. Mills." Edward said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Bella was throwing up." He said.

"Oh, honey are you ok?" She turned to me.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said.

"Well, do you know why he was in there?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm …pregnant."

"Oh." She said in awe. "He's the father?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well, I'll let that go because of your case." She said and then turned to Edward. "Just try not to go into anymore girls' bathrooms, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Well, have a good holiday you two." She said.

"We will." Edward and I said.

We headed to the parking lot, and drove to my house. When we got home, I was surprised to see Charlie's cruiser already in the driveway. Edward and I went into the living room as soon as we got into the house.

"Hey kids." Charlie said.

"Hi dad." I said. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Sue is coming over soon to help get things ready for tomorrow. Please be nice to Leah, and not just Seth. And I have a friend coming over tomorrow, so be on your best behavior."

"Ok dad, I will. As long as Leah isn't a bitch like always." I said, mumbling the last part to myself.

"What was that, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, dad. I just said I'll treat her with respect and I won't be mean to her."

"Better, but we'll work on it." He said. "Well, you kids go have some fun. I'm gonna go over to Billy's before Sue comes."

"Ok, we'll see you later." I said as Edward and I headed up to my room.

"Who is Leah?" Edward asked.

"My menacing, and annoying bitch of a cousin. I hate her. Everyone thinks she's an angel. But when no one is looking …she's a devil." I said. "Seth on the other hand, I like. He's really nice and he knows that Leah is a bitch. Seth is Leah's younger brother."

"I think we can manage." He said.

"Exactly." I said. "Because you'll be with me the whole time. That way she won't bother me …or steal my boyfriend."

"What?"

"When I was in the 8th grade and she was in the 6th grade, she stole my boyfriend." I said. "Though that wasn't the start of our war."

"Ok, enough about your cousins." He said. "This is our time."

"Ok." I said, leaning in closer to him, but my phone ringing interrupted us.

I picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Bella, tell Charlie that we'll be a little later tomorrow." My cousin Jane said.

"Ok." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"My cousin Jane." I said.

"Ok." He said. "Now back to us."

"Bella, I'm home." Charlie called.

Edward sighed and gave me a quick kiss. Before he could pull away, I kissed him back. After I pulled away, he was breathless, (though he doesn't need to breath, hehe.)

"Let's do our homework so we can have the break to ourselves." I suggested once he could hold a straight face.

He nodded. "Yeah."

After we finished our homework, we decided to go downstairs. It would make Charlie less suspicious of us being up here together for so long. We went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Oh, hi Bella." Sue said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Hi Aunt Sue." I said, hugging her back.

"Leah and Seth are outside, why don't you go and say hi?" I noticed that Harry was in the kitchen with Charlie. "Leah can't wait to see you."

"Oh joy." I muttered, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him outside. "Let's go."

"I'll be with you." He whispered. "Don't worry about Leah."

"But you've never met her." I said.

Speak of the devil.

"Hi Leah." I said. "Hey Seth."

"Hey Bella." Seth said.

"Hello Bella." Leah said, trying to sound like an angel. Though when she used that voice, it was annoying.

"Who's this?" Leah asked.

"Leah, Seth, this is my boyfriend, Edward." I said.

"Hey." Edward said.

"So, Bella, why don't you show me your room." Leah faked a smile. "I haven't see it since last Thanksgiving."

"Sure." I said sweetly. "Come on Leah."

I started dragging Edward with me and towards my house.

"Not him." She said. "Let him stay with Seth and get to know him.'

I looked at Edward questioningly.

"Go ahead." He said. "Spend some time with your cousin."

Curse Edward for making me hang out with Leah.

"Ok." I whispered. "Let's go, Leah."

Once we got up to my room, she criticized.

"Eww!' She complained. "This is your room?"

"Yes." I said. "This is my room. What's wrong with it?"

"It's just so …it's just so …guy-ish." She scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "This isn't your room. If it was, you could do whatever you wanted with it."

"Well at least I'm not a slut." She fought back.

"Excuse me?" I repeated.

"You! You're pregnant and you're only 18!" She said. "And you're not married. He is _so_ gonna leave you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw a punch at her face, which only resulted in getting a punch back. I tackled her and started punching her repeatedly. Before I could do any real damage to Leah, I felt arms around my waist. I looked up at Edward. He pulled me off of Leah.

"Bella." He whispered. "You're coming with me."

I nodded as he pulled me downstairs and outside.

"Why were you fighting Leah?" He asked.

"Did you hear what she said?" I asked.

"Yes. And none of it was true." He said. "But why did you fight her when you're pregnant?"

"I don't know." I said. "She just pissed me off."

Edward growled.

"What?" I asked.

"Leah's thoughts." He said threw his teeth. "She needs to watch what she does."

"What thoughts is she having?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know." He said. "But you're coming to my house with me.

"Ok." I whispered. "Just let me go tell Charlie."

"I'm coming with you." He said, leading me back inside.

"Charlie." I began. "I'm going to Edward's."

"Why?"

"Ask Leah." I called, dragging Edward outside and to his car. As soon as we got to his house, we saw Emmett.

"Hey Em." I said.

He just ignored me.

"Emmett, Bella said hi to you." Edward yelled. "Emmett!"

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said, just as Jasper came outside. "Jasper, do you know what's wrong with Emmett?"

"Same thing that's wrong with me." He said, getting into Emmett's jeep. "Alice had a vision that Bella and some other girl were fighting."

"So we're gonna talk some sense into her." Emmett said, making a fist.

"Don't hurt her, Emmett." I warned. Jasper smiled. "You either, Jasper."

"Why not?" They both asked.

"You do realize that my dad is a cop, right?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"So, I don' think he wants his daughter's boyfriend's brothers beating up his niece!"

"Oh, come on!" Emmett said. "Just a few punches?"

"No." I said. "You are a vampire, Emmett, you could kill her."

He winked at me.

"She said no, Emmett." Edward said. "Now let's go inside, Bella."

I followed him inside. He took me to Carlisle to see if anything was wrong with the baby. He said that Edward had gotten there in time to save it from being endangered. For the rest of the day we just hung out around the house.

By the time it was 9, Charlie called.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella, Leah's been crying all day. She finally told me what you did. How could you beat her up like that?"

"Dad, I'm the one who is pregnant!"

"She said she didn't hit you, just that you tackled her." He said.

"That bitch!" I said. "She lied."

"Bella, just come home and we'll discuss this."

"Fine."

Edward and I left and went back to my house. We joined Charlie, Harry, Seth, Leah, and Sue in the living room.

"Leah, why don't you start." Charlie said.

"Well, Bella was showing me her room. I was telling her how cute it was, and--"

I interrupted her. "--That's not tr--"

"Bella, let Leah finish." Charlie said.

"Thank-you, Uncle Charlie." She said. "As I was saying, I was telling Bella how cute I thought her room was. Then, out of nowhere, she just punches me. Then she tackled me. Then Edmund came in and pulled her off of me."

"His name is _Edward_, and that isn't what happened." I said. "Leah asked if she could see my room, so I showed it to her, and she said it was guy-ish. Then she called me a slut and said that Edward was gonna leave me. So I punched her. And you guys think that she's so innocent. She punched me back. Then I tackled her. At least I admit that I hit her. …And I enjoyed hitting her!"

"Bella!" Charlie scolded. "Why did you tackle her?"

"Well, if I didn't tackle her, she probably would have tackled me. And we don't want that to happen because it could hurt my baby."

"I want it to happen." Leah mumbled.

"Leah!" Sue yelled. "Don't ever say that! Apologize to Bella, right now!"

Before Leah could say sorry, though she wouldn't have anyway, I got off of the couch and went over to where she was. I was about to punch her, but Charlie pulled me back.

"Bella!" Charlie said. "Don't hit Leah. …And Leah, don't hit Bella!"

I broke free of his grip and raised my fist. Edward got in front of me. "Bella, I don't want you to fight Leah."

"I know." I said. "But she'd a devil. And she thinks I'm a slut!"

"Leah, do not call your cousin a slut!" Harry said.

"But look at her." She said, pointing to me. "She's pregnant."

"But Renee had Bella around this age." Sue said.

"Yeah, but Renee and Charlie were married when they had her." Leah said. "This bitch isn't."

My anger got the better of me once again, when I broke Charlie's grip. I dove for Leah, but Sue stepped in front of her.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs." Charlie suggested. "You need the rest."

"And, we'll be going home." Sue said. "Guess we won't be staying after all. …Because _someone_ here had to run her mouth." She looked down at Leah.

"Bye you guys." Charlie said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Seth, Sue, Harry, …_Leah_." I said.

"Leah, tell everyone goodbye." Sue said.

"Fine." Leah sighed. "Bye Charlie, bye Eddie, by bitch!"

Sue scowled at Leah.

"Fine, bye _Bella_." She said.

After Leah left, Edward and I went upstairs.

"Bella." Edward whispered as I was changing into pajamas. "I don't want you to be fighting with Leah anymore."

"I'll try." I said, pulling my shirt on.

He put a hand on my stomach. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know." I said, laying down on my bed next to Edward.

"Good night." He said, kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I curled up against his chest and fell asleep.

"Wake up, Bella." Edward whispered, kissing my temple.

"I'm up." I said, covering my face with a pillow.

Edward started tickling me.

"Stop!" I giggled.

"If you get up, maybe I'll stop." He said.

"Fine, you win." I said. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost ten." He said. "Leah isn't coming until later, so don't worry about it."

I sighed. "Well, we'd better get dressed."

After we got dressed, we went downstairs. We watched tv to pass some time until people came over. At about 1:30, the person I'm assuming that is Charlie's friend, came over. But when Charlie answered the door, I was surprised to see my principal walk in.

"Mrs. Mills, um…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, your father invited me over." She said.

"Any reason?" I asked.

"Bella, don't be rude." Charlie said.

"No, it's ok." She said. "Charlie, I think we should tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Ok, Bella. This may come as a shock to you." She took a deep breath. "I'm _pregnant_."

"Oh, well, congratulations." I gave her a hug. Though inside, I was bursting with laughter. I mean, Charlie? Charlie's gonna be a father again? That doesn't seem very likely, and it probably won't turn out so well. "How far along are you?"

"About 2 and a half months." She said. "Sorry we didn't tell you when we found out."

"It's ok, really." I said. I turned to face Charlie. "As for you, you weren't hanging out with Billy when you got back from that trip! You were hooking up with my principal!"

"I could say the same thing for you." He said. "You weren't exactly 'home alone' when I was on that trip!"

"Fine." I groaned. "So, Mrs. Mills--"

"--Oh, please call me Evelynn." She said.

"Ok, Evelynn, do you think Charlie would make a good father?" I asked.

Charlie turned beat red.

"I think he'll make a fine father." She said. She seemed too embarrassed to go any further with the subject.

At about 4, my cousin Benjamin and his parents came over.

"Bella." Benjamin called when he saw me. He ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Ben." I hugged him back. "How are you?"

"Good." He said. He was the world's most adorable 8 year old. He looked at Edward. "Who is he?"

"Ben, this is my boyfriend, Edward." I said.

"Hi Ben." Edward waved to him.

Ben waved back. "Hi."

"Bella, why don't you go take Ben up to your room." Charlie suggested.

"Ok, dad." I said. "Come on, Ben." I held my hand out to him.

He took my hand, and Edward and I took him upstairs. He watched tv for a while, and then he told us about school. **(AN: Bella has a tv in her room in this story.)**

"Is Seth coming soon?" Ben asked.

"Yes." I said. "He'll be here soon. When he gets here, do you want to go outside and play?"

He nodded. "Can he come too?" He looked at Edward.

I bent down to whisper in his ear. "If he wants to. If you ask him really nicely, maybe he'll say yes."

"Can you come too?" He asked Edward in a sweet little voice.

"Sure buddy." Edward said.

"Bella!" I knew it was Renee that had called me.

Edward, Ben, and I went downstairs. As soon as I saw Renee, I gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Renee." I whispered. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said.

She followed Edward and I into the dinning room.

"Renee, …I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh, congratulations, you guys." She gave us each a hug.

"Edward." I whispered. "I wanna talk to Renee alone."

He nodded and left the room.

"You seem to be taking the news well." I said.

"Bella, I'm a woman." She said. "Charlie would definitely take it badly. Wait, you told him, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "But that wasn't what I meant."

"Well, then what did you mean?" She asked.

"You didn't seem so surprised." I said.

"Oh, …that." She said. "See, Bella, you remember when Charlie took that business trip in August?"

I nodded.

"Well, I came to surprise you. I assumed that you were still asleep, so I went up to your room. I saw you and Edward sleeping." I said. "I didn't think you would be pregnant, I just knew what you did."

"Oh." I said.

Sue, Harry, Leah, and Seth got here a little before dinner started. Jane, Alec, Aaron, and Beth came a little while later.

About 5 minutes into the meal, I realized that Edward had to eat in front of my family. We hadn't planned this, so it was a good thing he could hear me when I whispered. He would sneak me his food, and when someone was looking, he'd just eat a little bit of it.

Just as promised, we took Ben outside to play. I really think Edward impressed my family. I can't wait until Christmas when the rest of my family gets to meet him.

**Sorry it's not as good as we all hoped. I sort of feel like I have a deadline to update. I'll try to write the next chappie soon! Oh, and if you guys are wondering why Evelynn is almost as pregnant as Bella, it has something to do with when they each have their babies. You'll find out then. REVIEW!!!!! Then vote on my poll. I wanna see what story I should post next. When it is closed, I'll post this story and that one as much as I can!**


	7. Squealing

**I wasn't planning on posting tonight. But, I had to give it to you guys.**

~Bpov~

"I don't want to." I protested when Edward said that going on Alice's 'little' shopping trip would be fun. "I wanna spend this day with you."

"Come on, you'll have fun." He said again. "Please, for me? You'll see me later." I hated when he used that voice. I couldn't deny him when he used it.

"Trying to get rid of me?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said, grinning.

I pretended to get mad. His grin grew, but it then disappeared when I threw a pillow at him.

"I'm sorry, love." He said. "I want you to stay with me. …Happy?"

"You know what? It doesn't even matter. Because I'm gonna get you a great present, and you can't top it."

But inside, I had no idea what I was gonna get him. Hopefully Alice would know what he would like. And hopefully I could choose a present before the trip.

"Ok, I'll go." I said, kissing his cheek. "But as soon as I get, I'm staying here. I am not going shopping after that."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I need to hide from Alice." I said. "She'll make me shop all day. She'll probably drive us back here to drop stuff off, and then make me go out again."

"Bella!" Alice called.

"Hide me!" I whispered, heading to Edward's closet.

"Bella, you're ridiculous." He said. "Alice can smell you. And she can't make you shop when we won't even be here later."

"You're right." I said. "…Take me to my house, and …hurry!"

"Bella, just go with Alice. It can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet?" I asked. "We'll be shopping all day, and I won't even be able to spend Christmas Eve with you."

"I'll make sure Alice doesn't keep you away from me that long." He kissed me. "I'll see you later."

"Kay." I said. I had a feeling that Alice would call me again, so I called, "Coming, Alice!"

I went downstairs and got in Alice's Porsche.

"Finally you're here!" Alice exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"I was trying to hide from my crazy friend!" I said. "You know, I'd like to actually spend Christmas Eve with my boyfriend."

"I know." She said.

"What do you mean 'you know'?" I asked. "If you really knew, you'd let me stay with Edward."

"But he needs to spend some quality time with his brothers."

"Fine, where are we going first?" I asked.

"The mall, duh!" She said matter-of-factly.

~Benjamin's Pov~

"Mommy!" I called. "When are we gonna go see Bella and Seth? …Oh, and Ed--" What was his name? Oh yeah, Edward! "-Edward?"

"Later honey." Mommy said. "When Daddy gets home from work, we'll go to Uncle Charlie's cottage."

"Ok." I said. "Can we stay there tonight?"

"If Charlie says we can spend the night, then sure." She said.

"Is Leah gonna be there too?" I asked.

"Of course, Ben. Leah is Seth's older sister. If Seth is coming, then Leah is coming."

"Ok, mommy." I said. But, I hate Leah.

"Why don't you go pack your suitcase." She suggested.

"Ok." I headed to my room.

Wait, what do I pack? Uh, …fun stuff. This is a vacation. Vacations are fun, right? Uh, toys are fun! I pulled out my Spiderman suitcase and set it on my bed. I went over to my toy box and took out my favorite toys. I put them all in my bag. I tried to close it, but it wouldn't work. I sat on it, but it just hurt my butt.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Mommy asked me. "You're not suppose to pack toys, you're suppose to pack clothes."

"Oh." I said.

Mommy took all of my toys out of my suitcase, and put clothes in it. "Now go play until Daddy gets home."

"Ok, Mommy." I said.

I watched Sponge Bob for a while. It was the one where Sponge Bob talks about Santa coming to Bikini Bottom. And Squidward doesn't believe it, and they all get sad. Then Squidward gives presents to people.

I heard the door open. I ran into the living room and into Daddy's rms. "Daddy!"

"Hey Ben." He kissed my forehead. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Well, let's go put our stuff in the car."

~Bpov~

After hours of shopping, I went home to pack my bags for the trip. When I got in my room, Edward was there.

"Hey." I kissed him.

"How was shopping with the Pixie?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. "Boring, but bearable."

"And how was the baby today?" He kissed me back.

"Good." I said. "I can't wait until my sonogram so I can find out what I'm having."

"I hope it's a girl, or two if they're twins." He said. "So they can grow up to be just like you."

"Well I want boys, so they can grow up to be like you." I said. "At least let them not have any interference from me."

"Why? You're beautiful." He said. "If they looked like you, they'd be the cutest kids ever."

**(AN: AWW!!!!!)**

"Ok, we'll see what they'll be next month." I said. "We have to pack for the trip."

"I already packed, and Alice packed for you."

"Oh joy." I groaned. "Well, we have to go soon."

"Bella, it's time to leave." Charlie called.

"Or right now." I said. "Coming dad!"

I reached for my suitcase, but Edward's long arms reached it first. "I'll get that."

"Ok." I whispered. "Thanks."

He carried our bags to his car, and out them in the trunk. He held the door open for me as I got in. He went around to the other side and got in. We followed Charlie and Evelynn in Charlie's cruiser. The ride to the cottage wouldn't take long, only a few hours. About 15 minutes into the ride, Alice popped up from the back seat. Edward must have been surprised, because he swerved. And he never did that!

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yeah, and how did you get in my car?" Edward asked.

Alice held up a key as she flashed a smile at Edward.

"Alice, why did you steal my spare key?" He asked.

"How else was I suppose to get in here?" She asked. "I think you would have freaked out if you thought someone broke into your car."

"You're the most annoying sister ever." He said.

They probably continued arguing, but I couldn't be sure because I fell asleep.

I started to feel a cool breeze on my skin. My eyes fluttered open, and I took in my surroundings. I looked up at Edward.

He kissed my forehead. "We're here."

"It looks just like I remembered it." I said. "I used to love coming here when I was little. I'm really glad you came."

"Good." He kissed me again. "Your family isn't here yet."

"So it's just us, Alice, and Charlie and Evelynn?" I asked.

"Yup." He said. By this point, we were in front of the cottage. Edward opened the door and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch with me still in his arms.

"Put me down, Edward." I said. "I can sit down."

"Fine." He groaned and took me off of his lap.

I looked around and saw no Pixie in sight. "Where's Alice?"

"Right here." Alice said, coming into the room with many suitcases. She was sporting a very Alice-looking type of winter outfit.

Oh no! With all those bags it's probably time for some more Bella Barbie.

"Bella, come with me." Alice said, dragging me into the dinning room.

"What, Alice?" I asked. "Are you gonna give me a makeover?"

"Yes." She said. "I had a vision that some guys went into the cottage next door."

"Alice, I'm pregnant. And Edward is my boyfriend." I said. "And I look pregnant. Don't you think it'll tip the guy off if I look pregnant?"

"Just say you're a little fat." She said. "And if that doesn't work, just say, "Hey, it's more to love!"

Edward came into the room. "More to love, what?"

"Nothing." Alice said.

"Alice." Edward growled.

"Hey, look!" Alice pointed toward the door. "An elephant!"

She tried to run away, but Edward caught her arm.

"Alice." He repeated.

"Fine, I was gonna give Bella a makeover to impress some guys." She said.

"Alice, Bella wouldn't do that!" He said. He looked at me. "You wouldn't do that, right?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my cheek.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt the love fest, but some old guy's outside." She was peering out the window blinds.

"Alice, that's my Grandpa." I said.

"Oh, …sorry." She said.

My grandparents came in. I introduced them to Edward and Alice.

"Guys, this is my Grandma Betty, my Grandpa Joe, my Grandma Anne, and my Grandpa Frank."

"Hi." Alice and Edward said together.

"And this is my boyfriend Edward, and his sister Alice." I gestured to them.

After we all finished greetings, Sue, Harry, Seth, and Leah came. Not long after them, Jane, Alec, Aaron, Dylan, Karen, Beth, and Benjamin came. We all talked for a little while, and then had dinner. Of course, Edward and Alice passed me their food secretly. By the time we all had dinner, I had realized that Renee hadn't come yet.

"Dad, where's Renee?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said. "Maybe they got some snow in Phoenix. But they'll probably find a way to be here. Whether if it'll be today or tomorrow."

"Ok." I said.

"When do we get to open presents?" Ben asked. He really was a cute kid. I hope my son is as cute as him. Whoa, wait! Son? I wasn't even sure yet. I guess I just really want a boy because it will remind me of Edward.

"Yes, Ben." Anne said.

We all went into the living room and took turns opening one present each. Charlie had this rule that we only get to open one gift on Christmas Eve. One gift and no more.

I had opened a gift from Alice. Of course it was clothes. It was a sweater that was blue. Surprise, surprise. She knew Edward loved me in blue. Before I knew it, it was Edward's turn.

"Charlie." He cleared his throat. "I'll just open mine tomorrow. But, do you mind if Bella opens another gift? It's from me."

"Hmm. I don't know." Charlie thought for a second. "Well, since there's technically two people sitting in that chair, I don't see why not."

Edward got down on one knee. I gulped, knowing exactly what 'present' he was about to give me. And in front of my whole family, except for Renee and Phil. That would be embarrassing. But, at least he had the courage to do it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, …will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, unable to form a coherent response. He smiled as he put the ring on my finger. He stood up and pulled me into his arms for a hug. I kissed him, but I kept it PG because of my family still being in the room.

I could hear every female in the room, except for Leah of course, squeal. Then Ben started squealing because his mom was doing it.

I was guessing my baby was tired, because I started falling asleep on Edward's shoulder.

"Tired?" He whispered.

I nodded and yawned, as Edward carried me upstairs. I felt my head rest on a pillow as I fell asleep, thinking about how I would officially be Edward's when we got married.

**How was it? I was gonna make the rest in this chapter, but I had to post it. The next chapter will be part two of the Christmas chappie.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Then vote on my poll! I might even post the 2 highest voted stories instead of just the top one. If you guys each review, I might post the next chapter soon!**

**Oh, and I'm making a sequel to this story!**


	8. Kicking

**So so so sorry that I didn't update! I had summer school these past two weeks and my mom wouldn't let me stay on the computer that long. I'll try to work in updates more often.**

**And by the way, I am such an idiot. You all know how Renee said she saw Bella and Edward sleeping? Edward was pretending, just wanted to clear it up. And I forgot to add a few things in the last chapter like why and where Alice went somewhere, and what Bella's grandmother said that was funny.**

**Don't own Twilight…**

**Anyway, story time:**

"Bella." I heard an angel whispered. "Bella, wake up."

I opened my eyes, and the first thing that I saw was Edward.

"Hey." I said.

"Good morning." He kissed my forehead. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I yawned.

"Renee and Phil are here." He said. "And Emily."

Emily was Phil's mother. I've told her about Edward, and about being pregnant. Now she gets to meet Edward.

"Did you meet her yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not yet. Charlie just said that they were here."

"Oh." I stretched. "I'll get dressed.

"Here." He handed me a set of my clothes. I had just noticed that I was wearing Edward's shirt. And he was wearing the matching pajama bottoms. Oh boy…

I looked at him skeptically.

He nodded.

I sighed. "We should probably get dressed now."

"Yeah." He said.

Since there was a bathroom in the room, I went in there to change. Edward was apparently waiting for me to get dressed.

"You can come in here and change." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I said. I opened the door for him. He came in and I shut the door.

I looked in the mirror. I really had changed in these past four months. My face looked different. I looked like a completely new person since I got pregnant. I turned to the side to see my profile. I pulled the baggy shirt tightly to my body to see the actual size of my stomach.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "You're not fat, if that's what you're thinking." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I said. "I'm just seeing how big I am."

"You're not that big yet." He said. "Did you tell Emily yet?"

"Yes." I said. "And I've told her a lot about you."

"Like what?" He whispered.

"Well, I told her how long we've been together, and--" I stopped when I felt a kick. "Did you feel that?"

He smiled. "Yes. …See if you can get it to kick again."

"Well …I didn't do anything but talk." I said.

"Maybe it likes your voice." He said. "Try talking again."

"Hi baby." I rubbed the spot where it kicked. "I'm your mommy."

"Try again." He said.

"I love you, baby." I said. "Daddy loves you, too. …It's not working, you try."

I grabbed his hand and put it on the middle of my stomach. I moved his hand around so that he was rubbing my stomach.

"Hi, I'm your daddy." He whispered. "Mommy and I love you."

About halfway through his talking, something pounded against my stomach.

He smiled down at me. "It likes you too, you know."

I shook my head. "It only likes your voice."

"That's not true." He said.

I sighed. "Let's just get dressed."

"Fine." He helped me get dressed, and then we made our way into the living room.

Charlie must have been showing Phil and Emily the cottage, because none of them were in the living room. At least Leah wasn't in here. That wouldn't be very good. We sat down on the couch and waited until Emily got back so I could introduce her to Edward.

"Nervous?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said.

"It'll be ok." He grabbed my hand. "I don't think she'll judge you just because you're pregnant."

"I'm nervous for you." I clarified. "She might judge you badly."

"Oh." He whispered. "…How badly?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. I just hope she doesn't embarrass us."

"Just try not to blush." He suggested. "It might make it less embarrassing."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." I said.

A few minutes later, Charlie came downstairs. Emily and Phil were behind him. Let's get this over with…

"Hi Emily." I said cheerfully, giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Bella." She hugged me back. "Who's this?"

"Emily, this is my boyfriend, Edward." I said. "Edward, this is my grandma Emily."

"Hello." Edward said. Hopefully he'd impress her.

"Oh, so you're the fornicator?" She stared menacingly at Edward.

"Mom, I think I hear everyone coming back. Why don't we go say hi?" Phil led Emily outside. Before he left, he flashed me a smile.

I mouthed 'thank-you.'

"Dad, where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Out to breakfast." He said. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You should eat something, Bells." He suggested.

"Maybe later." I said.

"Ok. Well we're going skiing." He said. "We'll see you later."

"I wanna come." I said.

"You're pregnant." He said.

"I won't ski, then." I said. "I promise."

"Fine." He said. "Just go put on some warmer clothes."

"Ok." I said. "Come on, Edward."

After successfully finding a sweater that didn't embarrass me, we went outside to join my family. As promised, I didn't ski. Instead, Edward and I waited at the bottom of the hill to watch everyone else ski. It was really boring. I always fell when I went skiing, but it was fun. That's the only time you'll hear me say that falling is any fun. Ha, Leah just fell! Though I didn't get to finish watching them all, because Edward took me back to the cottage to eat lunch. After I ate, Edward and I decided to watch tv.

"Edward." I whispered when the movie we were watching went off.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Do you want to go outside and have a snowball fight?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." He said.

"Why, I'll go easy on you." I joked.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, I'm not taking the blame for it."

"Ok." I said.

We went outside and tested to see if the snow was ready for packing. I quickly scooped up a snowball and threw it at Edward, while he was still making his.

"Oh no." He groaned with no enthusiasm. He threw the snowball and it landed about 2 feet in front of me.

"Edward." I groaned. "You have to actually take part in this war."

"I am." He grinned. "You never said that I had to try to win."

"Fine." I said. "We're making a snowman." I bent down to get some snow that was at my feet.

"You shouldn't be bending down." He said. "I'll get that for you."

"Edward, I'm only 4 months pregnant." I said. "What harm will it do if I make a snowman?"

"No harm, but I'm not taking the risk." He said.

I finished packing the snow that I had together, and threw it at Edward.

"Let's just go inside." He suggested. "It's too cold for you to be out here."

We went inside and into the room we were sharing. By the time I managed to close my eyes, everyone came home.

Who ever was making all the noise, probably Leah, woke me up.

"Go back to sleep." Edward whispered.

"Like I was even asleep in the first place." I muttered, but obeyed him.

I was having a very peaceful sleep, when I felt a kick. At first this kicking thing seemed wonderful. But right now …it's getting pretty annoying. I was actually surprised about the kicking. I thought it came later on in pregnancy. Well, I guess every pregnancy is different.

When I felt a thrashing kick, I sat up so quickly that my head started to spin. "Whoa!" After I spoke, the kicking decreased in strength.

"What is it?" Edward asked right away. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing is _wrong_, exactly." I stated. "It's just that that kick was a little more powerful than the previous ones."

His hand flew to my stomach and he began rubbing it, probably to make me feel better. It wasn't that it hurt, but I wished it would at least be a little gentler. With the baby obviously adoring him, I thought the kicking would stop at least slightly; it was probably what Edward wanted, to make me feel better. But boy was I wrong. The kicking rose to the fullest it could go before I exploded.

Edward took his hand away from my stomach, much to my dismay, when he saw my change in expression. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I said. "You don't know how irresistible you are. Even to a baby."

He was about to correct me. "Fe--"

"I know, fetus." I said. "Still, you have an effect on everyone."

"Whatever, let's just get you something to eat. That's probably why it pummeled you." He laughed as he led me into the kitchen.

Renee, Sue, Karen, Beth, Leah, and Jane were in the kitchen. Leah better not poison my food. Evelynn and Emily were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"No, we don't need anything." Emily said. "Go outside and have some fun."

I glanced out the window. The rest of my family was out there having fun.

"Sorry, Emily. Edward won't let me." I said.

"Well, it is probably good that you stay inside." She said. "At least the fornicator did something right."

"Sure." I said. I turned to Edward. "Please, can we go outside?" I pouted.

"Fine." He took my hand and led me to the door. "Wait." He slid some gloves onto my hands.

When we got outside, the snow started coming down again in a sprinkle. I spotted Benjamin and Seth building a snowman.

I walked over to them. "Need any help, boys?"

"Yeah." Ben cheered. He handed me a snowball. I started to make a head out of it. By the time our snowman was finished, dinner was ready. It finally occurred to me that Alice had been gone since yesterday.

"Edward?" I asked as we went inside. "Where's Alice?"

"Skiing." He said. "She loves to ski."

"That's where she went last night?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, she'll be back in 3...2...1." Right on cue, Alice was beside us. She startled me and I almost fell on my butt.

"Sorry Bella." She caught me arm before I fell.

"It's ok, Alice." I said. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Merry Christmas to you guys, too." She said.

We all sat down and ate dinner. Once again, Alice and Edward snuck me their food. After dinner, we all decided to go into the living room and watch a movie. We watched 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas.' It was the newer version, and not the cartoon version.

When the part came on about the Grinch stealing everyone's things, Ben whispered, "He looks creepy."

"I know, Ben, I know." I agreed.

After the movie was over, we opened up gifts. Of course Ben was happy with his toys, and everyone else loved their gifts, too. I ended up getting Edward some new CD's. He got me an ipod-touch, though I told him I didn't want anything from him. And Alice, of course, got me clothes. Lots and lots of clothes. Though I did like one sweater she got me. It was red, green, and white stripped. It showed my stomach off more than the other sweater I was wearing.

Ben came up an sat on my lap.

"Why is your tummy big?" He asked. Maybe I shouldn't have changed into that sweater. Oh well…

"Because I'm going to have a baby." I said. "And you're going to have a new little cousin."

"Oh." He hopped down off of my lap, and went to go sit with his mom.

"At least he didn't ask how I got like this." I whispered to Edward. "Most kids would have."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

I yawned involuntarily, and nodded. "I guess so."

He helped me off of the couch. We said our goodnights and went into our room.

"Goodnight." I kissed him.

"Goodnight Bella." He wrapped his arms around me, and started to hum my lullaby. Edward had made this the best Christmas ever.

**Did you guys like it?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Then make sure to vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Tell your friends to vote too, because I'm closing the poll soon.**


	9. Alexis and Adam

**Sorry I couldn't update for a while. I was on vacation, and school has started. I went to Ocean City, Maryland and I brought my friend Ivana with me. She went in the ocean and there was a wooden stick-pole thingy and I didn't see what happened. She said she touched it and then fell down. But she fell not because of what you're thinking of, but because of the waves. My mom said she was 'getting jiggy with the stick.' And I have a bunch of honors classes: English 1 Honors, Algebra 2 Honors, Biology 1 Honors, and World History Honors. Oh, and Friday was 'Freshman Friday', where apparently the upper-classmen pick on you. The co-ed school that is a complex to my all-girls' school is worse with this. Gabby Hale-Cullen and I didn't get picked on, but I heard our friend who goes to the co-ed school did. I heard from Gabby who heard from our friend Tori who heard from all of her friends at the co-ed school that our friend Craig got thrown head-first into a trashcan and got rolled down the hallway. Haha, lol, ****J, jk!!!!!**

**Ok, haven't had a lot of updating time with all of the homework. Ok, my parents are being mean right now cuz' my dad wants to get on.**

As I was getting dressed, I heard a knock at my front door. I looked out my window and saw Edward's volvo. He had promised me that he'd be here this morning. Charlie had to work today so that he could get the weekend off.

Thankfully it was New Year's Eve. It only made me that much happier that January was coming. I finished pulling my sweater on, and headed downstairs to answer the door.

As soon as the door was opened, Edward embraced me in a hug. "Good morning."

"Morning." I yawned.

He kissed me. "I'm sorry, do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"Of course not." I protested before kissing him back.

"Fine." We walked into the living room. He smiled. "Why are you so happy?"

"What, I can't just look at my fiancée and be happy?" I joked as I sat down on the couch. I was sure that he'd pick out the real reason why.

He smirked as he sat down next to me. He rubbed my stomach. "I know that's not why." He kissed my ear, and whispered, "I know you're excited."

"About what?" I asked. I knew he loved it when I was happy.

"I know you're excited about your sonogram." He said. "And I am too."

I took a moment to think about what I was going to say next. "…Do you think Alice was right?"

"…I-I'm not sure." He stuttered. "M-maybe she is."

"Are you going to be ready?" I asked. "You know, having two kids instead of one?"

"Absolutely." He vowed. "What about you?"

"I haven't really had that much experience with babies, but if I'm with you, I think I'll be fine."

"You'll be a great mother." He kissed my forehead.

"How do you know?" I asked. I know he can read minds, but how could he know that?

"I just know." He stated simply. A few seconds later, he spoke again. "Did you say something?"

"No." I whispered. "What is it?"

He pressed his head against my stomach.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He put his finger to my lips. "Don't say anything." He whispered.

"They love you." He finally said. Ok, knowing if I'd be a good mom is one thing, but how could he know _that_?

"How do you kn--" It finally set in. He could hear _them_ too. "You can hear them?"

He nodded before smiling. "Them." He kissed my cheek. "Them." He repeated.

"C-can you tell now?" I asked.

"I don't think I can." He whispered. "I just know that Alice was right. …I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Edward." I said. "It doesn't matter if you still can't tell what they are. Being able to hear their minds is already incredible."

"I know, but I still wish that I could tell you." The sadness was still in his voice. "I _want_ to tell you."

"But you don't have to." I protested. "We'll find out soon, anyway."

"I know." His voice hadn't changed yet. "But you shouldn't have to wait that long."

"Edward, it's only 2 more weeks." I said.

"But you wouldn't have to wait 2 weeks if I'd just hear them already!" He said through his teeth.

I grabbed his face in my hands. "Stop that! Stop blaming yourself for this!" I tried to be stern. I had to make him realize that this wasn't his fault. That he was blaming himself for something as stupid as this. "It's not your fault." I whispered, though I didn't need to because we were alone.

He was taken aback by my sudden change in tone. Sadness no longer described his face; it was replaced with shock, though soon enough, the sadness was back.

"I can't believe this!" I groaned. "You still think this is your fault, don't you?"

"N-no." He said.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"You promise you won't laugh?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Ok …I-I'm nervous." He whispered. "I don't think that I'll be a good father."

"What? Of course you'll be a good father. You'll be the best father a kid could ever hope for." I said, expressing my true feelings so that he would get my point and knock this crap out of his head. "But really, why are you doing this? Why does it really matter if I'm a good mother, but your doing nothing but complaining about being a bad father?"

"Our kids need to have a good parent." He said. "If I'm not so great a dad as you say I'll be, they'll still have you."

"You know what…I'm not even dealing with this." I went upstairs to my room, and sat on my bed. Before I even hit the bed, my tears flowed out.

Why did Edward have to think it was all his fault? He knows that I'm really emotional right now. And him explaining his reasons for being upset only made me feel worse. I felt like I was at fault, though I probably was.

I woke up to cool hands on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting next to me. I blinked and re-opened my eyes, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Yup, he was really there.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly.

"What were you doing when I was asleep?" I asked.

"Just thinking." He looked down at his hands.

"About?"

He didn't answer.

"About?!" I repeated.

"I was just thinking about you." He said. "Thinking about if you were still going to marry me or not."

"Why would you think I wouldn't marry you?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently to you, but not to me." I said.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "I could never be mad at y--" But then I remembered what happened when he started ignoring me. "I meant that I could never be mad at you _again_."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Stop apologizing!" I said. "For me? Please, will you?"

"…F-fine." He said. "But--"

"--But what?" I cut in.

"But… …Never mind."

I didn't say anything else on the subject because if I did, it would just lead to a bunch of other crap.

After our little 'fight', we went back downstairs. We talked about the babies a little more. At about three, Edward and I were interrupted from our conversation by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I kissed Edward's cheek before getting up to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Evelynn." I said after opening the door. "Charlie's not here."

"Oh, I know." She followed me into the living room. "He asked me to come over and make something for dinner."

"He could have just asked me." I said.

"Apparently he doesn't want you in the kitchen right now." She said.

"But you're almost as far along as I am."

"But you're his little girl. He doesn't want you to grow up yet."

"Ok. Well. Do you need some help?" I asked.

"No, I'm good right now." She said. "Why don't you go back to your …um…fiancée?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled at me. Then I saw that there was a ring on her left hand.

I went back into the living room and sat in Edward's lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He kissed my forehead.

"No, not really." I lied. He scowled at me. "Fine. …I'm kind of scared. I know that Charlie accepted all of this, but what will happen after the babies are born?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm gonna be here for you."

"I meant what about Charlie?" I whispered so Evelynn wouldn't here me. "He doesn't want me to grow up and if I leave home, he'll be all alone."

"He has Evelynn." He said.

"How could you say that?" I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry Bella." He smiled; he found my getting mad amusing. "I was only kidding."

"I know, but I can't leave home." I explained. "I don't think I'll be able to."

"I'm not asking you to." He said. His voiced dripped with seriousness.

"You sure?" I gulped, afraid that he would be mad at my question.

"Yes." He said. "I am one-hundred percent serious, and if you don't believe me I'll--"

I cut him off. "--Ok, I-I get it. You aren't asking me to leave. But I can't just keep the babies here for a while and then we trade-off every now and then."

"Bella." He lifted my chin up so that I was forced to look him directly in the eyes. "Bella …it's not like we're some divorced couple. I'll just be over here a lot more than Charlie can handle. Wow, your hormones really make you crazy if you think that we won't see each other."

"Edward, that's not what I meant. I meant that I want our children to have a stable home." I said. "I didn't mean it the way that it came out."

"If you want them to have a stable home, they can just live here. I'll just come over everyday, unless…Charlie's ok with me moving in. …Or we can get an apartment."

"Don't be crazy Edward. I can't afford an apartment right now. …Or even in five years for that matter."

"But I can afford it." He said.

"I can't let you pay for everything." I said. "I need to help you."

"But you don't have to." He said.

"But--" I was interrupted by Charlie coming home.

"Hey kids." He said. "Hey Ev."

Evelynn, or 'Ev' as Charlie now liked to call her, came into the room and kissed Charlie's cheek. "Hi Charlie."

Eww, even though it's not on the lips, seeing my dad kiss someone is really disturbing. And I can take a toll on this, too. Being pregnant does have it's advantages, such as blaming everything on your 'hormones'. I leaned over and kissed down Edward's neck. I thought he would pull away as soon as my lips got near his neck, but he didn't. But it didn't last long; he remembered that we weren't alone. By the time he tried to push me away, gently of course, I had already been kissing him for a little while.

"Bella." He whispered. "Stop it!"

"Why?" I whispered against the skin of his cold neck.

"Because your dad and Evelynn are in here right now." He finally got me to stop kissing him.

"Bella, I wanna talk to you." I Charlie gestured towards the dinning room.

"What's up, dad?" I asked as soon as we were out of hearing distance from at least Evelynn.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. Just as I was about to answer, he said, "And don't blame this all on hormones again.

Drat! That was my answer. "Fine, dad." I sighed. "I had to get back at you somehow. I had to--"

"--Get back at me for what?"

"I had to get back at you for proposing to Evelynn and not telling me." I said. "And don't you think something seems a little fishy about this? After I make the big embarrassing announcement at school that I'm pregnant, Evelynn says that she's pregnant. Then, when Edward proposes to me, you just go and propose to Ev." I let it all out as fast as I could. I was barely sure if he'd caught all of it, though apparently, he did.

"I-I'm sorry, Bells. But you don't understand the dynamics of marriage and being a grownup."

"Dad, you may think that's true, but I'm more of an adult than you are!" I screamed in his face before stalking into the living room, grabbing my coat, and heading outside into the pouring rain.

I know that being mean to Charlie like that isn't what I should be doing right now, but I just had to tell him what was on my mind.

A few seconds later, Edward was outside with me, hugging me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I shivered; I hadn't put my coat on yet.

"Here." Edward took my coat from me and held it open. I slipped into it and let the warmness of it spread through my cold body. "Better?"

"Much." I said.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Considering that it's cold out here and I don't think you want to tell me inside, I'll take the short version."

"Ok, basically Charlie thinks that I'm not mature and that I don't understand what being an adult is like." I said, anger clearly noticeable in my tone.

"That's what's gotten you do angry?" He asked. I nodded. "Bella, you shouldn't care about what Charlie thinks. All that matters is what you think."

I sighed. "This day has _way_ too many emotions."

"Wanna go inside?" He asked.

"If you mean to bed, then yes." I nodded.

He held the door open for me and we went inside. I didn't want to talk to Charlie anymore tonight. We started to walk up the stairs, but Charlie started talking.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Going to bed, dad." I said.

"You guys aren't hungry?" He asked.

"No." I said. "I'm really tired, dad. I just want to get some sleep."

"Night."

"Goodnight." I said as Edward and I finished going upstairs, and we proceeded to go into my room. After changing into pajamas, I snuggled up on my bed.

"Goodnight." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." I kissed his neck.

**Ok, I was gonna end it right here, but I couldn't!!**

~2 weeks later~

"Bella, stop fidgeting. It'll be fine." Edward whispered from next to me. We were in the waiting room of my doctor's office. I know I had been excited for this day for a while, but now…not so much. What if something goes wrong? What if only one of the twins survives? What if, oh, I don't know…what if one of them was born with webbed feet and gills?

"Isabella Swan?" The receptionist called. I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down the long white hallway. It was kind of taunting me. I had to remember making the long (short) walk from the waiting room to the examining room.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand. "It'll be fine." He repeated.

"I know." I sighed.

We were coming in contact with the door to the examination room. I opened the door and sighed when I saw Dr. Strat. He was the best doctor for my situation. He was actually my mom's doctor when she and Charlie were having me.

"Good morning Bella." He stuck out his hand and I gladly excepted it. "Who is this?"

"Dr. Strat, I mean Bill (he had told me to feel free to call him Bill), this is my fiancée, Edward." They both shook hands.

"Ok, can you go lay down over there while I go and get everything set up?" He pointed towards the end of the room.

I nodded, and Edward helped me lay down and unbutton my shirt and pants.

"Ok." Bill came over and began to squirt the gross looking goo on my stomach.

"Whoa!" I jumped at it's coldness.

Both Edward and Bill's heads snapped up to meet mine.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked.

"No, no." I shook my head. "Just a little cold. …And nervous."

Edward grabbed my hand.

"Ok, …hm…ok." I hated when Bill prolonged the moment. "You're baby is a girl."

If Edward could cry, it'd be now. He said that he wanted a girl.

"Hold on, there seems to be another baby." He said. "Hold on whole I find out the sex."

Edward and I had practiced our shocked faces for precisely this moment.

"Ah-hah. …It's a boy."

I was crying by this point because _I_ had wanted to have a boy. I thought that that was it, but apparently it wasn't.

When Bill hadn't written down everything and told us we could go, I got a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have to check their measurements." He said.

"Oh." I whispered, feeling like a complete idiot.

After we were free to go, we headed out to Edward's volvo.

"Edward." I said. "I have the perfect names for them."

"What are they?" He asked.

"Well, Alexis of course, and Adam." I said.

"Perfect." He whispered.

**Ok, I gotta go but I'll try to be back on here soon. I chose Alexis and Adam as their names because they sounded really cute together, but I had no idea how similar their names were. I searched it in a baby name book, and it directed me from Alexis to Alexandra to Alexander. Alexander means defender of mankind. Adam means mankind. I was gonna make Adam Alexis' older brother, but it made soo much more sense this way, which is a little creepy considering I didn't know what either of their names meant.**

**PS. Review!**

**PPS. Tell your friends!**

**PPPS. Vote on my poll!**

**PPPPS. Was this story good, because I sure felt good writing this very emotional chapter?**

**PPPPPS. I'M WRITING A BOOK!!!!!**


	10. The Ugly Duckling

**Hey people! Sorry, I meant to update last weekend, but my friends came over on Saturday and didn't leave until Sunday, so I had homework to do. This chapter has been done for maybe a day or two, and I didn't post it last night because my sister was on and I was tired. Then I woke up at like 1:30 a.m. , then went somewhere, so I'm posting it now.**

**This chapter happens the day after Bella's sonogram.**

**Onward with the story:**

"A girl, really?" Alice screamed.

"Ow Alice, that was my ear."

"But a girl?" The grin on her face widened.

"Yes Alice, a girl. And a boy." Edward answered for me.

"Yay! I get to choose their clothes! Yay!"

"Calm down, Alice." Jasper whispered to her.

"Yeah, you stupid pixie." Emmett growled at her.

"_Emmey-Bear_, why did you do that?!" Rosalie whisper-growled.

"Shut up, you guys!" I whispered. "You're attracting attention!"

"Well you attract more attention then we do." Emmett said, gesturing to my stomach.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. And I could feel the aggression I had for Emmett. I tightened the grip I had on Edward's hand, and glared at Emmett. I was about to stand up, but Edward must have known what I was about to do.

"Bella, it's ok." He whispered to me. "I'll get him later. …Ok?" He looked in my eyes, and wiped my tears away.

I nodded. As long as you don't hurt him."

"_Yeah right_." Emmett mumbled. "I'm stronger than him."

"Emmett, just shut up." Edward said. "There's a new kid, you might scare him off." He gestured his head towards a boy who was about to sit down at the table next to ours.

Just as he was about to sit down, he pointed to me. "Omg! You're like totally preggers!" **(An: Had to!)**

I really wish that he hadn't said that, because everyone was staring at us.

Edward took my hand and pulled me up. "Do you want to go outside?"

I nodded, and he led us out to the quad. **(An: The quad is just like the one at my school.)** But right when we got out there, people were staring at us. Apparently everyone out here could hear the new kid, too.

"Car?" Edward asked right away.

"Yeah." I nodded, and we walked over to his car.

"So…" I said.

"So…" He repeated.

I was about to say something, but he beat me to it. "I'm sorry about Emmett."

"It's ok." I said. "I know that he can't help it."

"No, it' not ok."

"No, it's ok. Really."

"But it's not. He--"

I kissed him to shut him up.

"Whoa!" Some dude said. **(Ha ha, I made him say it like how Wall-E says it, though I've never seen the movie. My older sister just talks about it a lot. We even have contests to see who can say 'Whoa!' better…)**

I pulled away from Edward immediately. "Awkward." I whispered.

I received a chuckle from Edward. "Yeah, but no one's watching now." He winked at me. I leaned in, but just as our lips were about to touch, the bell rang. I sighed, kissed his cheek, and got out of the car. He took my hand, and we went to study hall. **(They have it on Friday's too, instead of just on Thursday's.)**

We took our seats. We were early, and the teacher wasn't here yet. I took it upon myself to use the time wisely.

"Wanna finish?" I asked.

He shook his head, but when I pouted, he agreed. "Fine. …But let's make it quick. Two seconds at most."

I gasped ridiculously. "You only love me enough for _two seconds_?"

"You know that's not what I meant." He sighed. "Ok, just hurry so Mr. Webb doesn't catch us."

"Ok." We leaned in and began our kiss. It was a perfect kiss; perfect enough that I couldn't even concentrate on counting. We were at 5 ½, I think.

"Swan! Cullen! Detention!" Mr. Webb shouted as he came into the room. "No PDA! Out in the hall! Now! Class, I'll be right back."

We both stood up and went into the hallway.

"What punishment do you think he'll give us?" I whispered to Edward.

"I'm not really sure. Probably detention or in-school suspension."

Mr. Webb came out into the hallway. "What makes you two even _think_ that you can kiss in my class?!"

Neither of us answered. Instead, I tucked my head into Edward's chest. I knew that he knew that I was crying. He rubbed my back and said nothing.

"Excuse me! I'm talking to you!" He shouted. But I wasn't completely sure if it was directed at me or if it was directed at Edward. But I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Hey! Don't yell at my fiancé like that! …Infact, don't yell at her at all!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Webb shouted. "Do not talk to me like--"

"--No!" Edward cut him off. "We'll go to your stupid little detention, but don't yell at Bella! She's carrying my children, you know?!"

Mr. Webb calmed his voice. "Ok… ok. I won't suspend you two, but you still have detention."

"Ok Mr. W--" Edward was cut off by the bell. We went to go get our stuff before heading to the detention room. The administrator wasn't in here yet.

"Wanna ditch?" Edward asked.

"Edward!" I scolded. "We'll get in trouble."

"You really want to spend an hour in detention on a Friday?" He asked.

"No." I said. "But if we don't go we'll have to--"

"--Bella." He interrupted me. "They can't make us go. We didn't do anything wrong. All we did was kiss. We should have the right to get away with it." He rubbed my stomach. "Besides, Evelynn let me get away with being in the girls' bathroom. What, they let me get away with that, which could lead to the thought of me being a rapist, but they give us detention for kissing?"

"I don't know." I groaned. "I just want to go home and not have to deal with this. But we can't just leave."

"Well we are." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway. We were good until we saw someone coming. Oh, it was just Evelynn.

"Oh, hello Bella. Edward." She acknowledged us. "What are you two still doing here?"

"Detention." Edward said.

"What for?" She asked.

"Kissing." I said.

"Oh, you guys can go. Who gave you detention?"

"Mr. Webb." I said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Cornelius. You two can head on home." She said. After we nodded, she added in, "Oh, before I forget, I'm having a boy."

"Congrats!" I hugged her. "Does Charlie know yet?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok, we'll see you later." I said. "Bye Ev."

"Bye." She waved and walked back down the hall.

"Mr. Webb's name is Cornelius?" I laughed, louder this time.

"I guess." He said. "Now let's go."

"Ok." He took my hand and led me to his car. "My house or yours?"

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Your house." I said. "I don't really want to be around Charlie right now."

"Why?"

"He'll wonder why I'm so big." I said.

"Did you tell him?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We only found out yesterday. …And I don't really know how I'm gonna tell him."

"Well we're going to your house." He said. "We should tell him."

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll even tell him for you."

"T-thank-you." I whispered as we pulled up to my house. "Ready?"

"Hey." He whispered into my neck before kissing it. "It'll be ok."

I shivered from his contact before nodding shakily. "O-ok."

We got out of the car and walked up the path to the front of the house.

"Hey kids." Charlie greeted us.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Why are you guys late?" He asked.

"We almost got detention for kissing." Edward said.

I thought Charlie would be angry, but he just laughed. After a second, he stopped howling. "I forgot to ask, how did your ultrasound go?"

"F-fine." I stuttered.

"But how did it _go_?" He asked. "Am I gonna have a granddaughter or a grandson?"

"B-both." Edward whispered.

Charlie's expression changed. He was furious now. "What?! You violated her _twice_?!"

"Dad!" I yelled as I stepped in front of Edward. He couldn't hurt him when I was in front of him. "It's not his fault. I v-violated him, too."

"No! He just violated you. **(An: Major edit right there, at first I was in a hurry & wrote 'him' instead of 'you' ****J )**

I guess Edward thought of this as his time to speak. "Charlie, I don't think you should be yelling. And I think that Bella should go upstairs and get some rest."

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Bella." Charlie whispered. "Go upstairs. I want to talk to Edward."

I sighed and nodded, and then went up stairs.

~Epov~

I sat down in the chair, and Charlie started.

"Edward… I'm not mad at you. …But I wouldn't have thought that she would have two kids, let alone one. Especially at this age."

"I know, Charlie. And it's a big surprise to me, too." I said. "I never expected to become a father at 18. And I see your reasoning. I wouldn't want to let my little girl go either."

"--So you're having a girl?" He asked.

I nodded. "And a boy."

"Congratulations." He actually got up and hugged me.

"Thanks Charlie." I said. "Congratulations, too. …On becoming a grandfather."

I think Charlie actually started tearing up. "T-thank-you." He whispered as he hugged me again. His hugs were creepy. **(An: He-He. Just had to make Charlie creepy in this.)**

~Bpov~

I decided to go downstairs because I didn't hear any yelling. When I got downstairs, I saw Charlie crying into Edward's shoulder, and Edward's arms were wrapped around Charlie's back. Ha-ha, usually I would be in Charlie's place.

"Aww. …It's guy love." I squealed. **(When I wrote this during Wellness, I was about to burst out singing 'Guy Love' from Scrubs!!)**

Edward quickly drew back from Charlie, and strode towards me. "Bella, don't! I'm not gay!" He whispered.

"I know." I said.

"Well, I better be heading home."

"You know you can stay, Edward." Charlie actually wanted him to stay for once. "Please?"

Edward nodded. "Ok, I'll stay."

"Great." I said.

"I'm gonna stay down here for a while and talk to Charlie." Edward said.

I nodded and went upstairs.

When I heard sobbing, I went back downstairs. Charlie's head was in Edward's lap and Edward was rubbing it, with one arm around Charlie. He was reading him a children's bedtime story. 'The Ugly Duckling' , I think. Hopefully he'll be this good of a 'father' to our children.

I didn't want to interrupt their 'guy bonding'. I tip-toed back up stairs and went to sleep.

**Ok! Very weird ending! I was bored, and I decided to end it there, because if I didn't, you'd have to wait another week for the update. Ok, please review. I only got 1 review for the last chapter. Review, and I promise that I'll update sooner.**

**Also, there's a mini-contest. If you go to my profile, look at my picture. If you guess which one is me, you get a preview of chapter 11.**

**Ok, remember to ****REVIEW**** and when you answer which one is me, make it additional to your review (Review + message for contest) , just PM me so there are no cheaters.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Daddy got a happy ending w his massage

Ok, this chapter has 2 author's notes. I wrote this one in World History:

Ok, I took a break from this chapter. School has been crazy. But we had a fire today & I got to miss math (Al. 2 H). I didn't want to miss it, though. I actually like my math teacher. K, gotta listen to my boring World History Honors teacher, bye! Btw, a girl in my class said she wanted to push the W.W.H. teacher off of a cliff like Jacob Black!!

K, this I wrote right now:

K, SOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating, but I have only math and Russian homework this weekend, so I'll post this chapter and then do it. I'll make you guys a deal. If everyone reviews this chapter, I'll write chapter 12 and get it out tomorrow or Monday!!

K, story time, It's February (6 months pregnant), btw:

**~Epov~**

"**But I can't get you goats milk!" I complained.**

**It was past midnight, and I told Bella that if she needed anything I'd get it for her.**

"**But Edward!" She whined. "I **_**need**_** it!"**

**I'm surprised that Charlie didn't hear her with all of her yelling. Well, he must have learned from Ev that crying and screaming all the time was just a side effect of pregnancy.**

"**I'm sorry, but I can't get it for you." I apologized. "Can't I get you something else?"**

**She shook her head. "No!"**

"**Fine." I sighed. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.**

"**Alice here." She answered.**

"**Bella wants goats milk." I said into the phone.**

"**Why goats milk?" She asked.**

"**I don't know."**

"**Fine. I'll try." She hung up.**

"**Is she getting it?" Bella asked.**

"**Yes." I said.**

"**Yay!" She rejoiced.**

"**Get some sleep." I said. "Tomorrow's a big day."**

"**It's just my baby shower." She said. "It's no big deal."**

"**It is to Alice." I said. "I'm not going to be there, so I want you to have fun."**

"**What do you mean, 'you're not going to be there'?" She asked.**

"**It's 'NO GUYS ALLOWED**', right?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Oh, I guess I'm going then."

"Yay!" She sang.

These hormones of hers are getting on my nerves. One minute she's demanding and mad, the next she's all happy again.

All of a sudden, she started crying.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you crying, Bella?"

"I'm crying because I don't have a cockatoo!"

"What?" I asked. What was she crying about not having a cockatoo for?

Ugh! This was going to be a long night.

~Bpov~

"Aww Alice!" I complained. "I told you that I didn't want to have a big baby shower!"

"But I had so much fun decorating!" She fought back. "And I got everything you need for the babies!"

I wouldn't deny her of that. I knew that she had gotten everything that Edward and I would need. "Fine. But if anything is too expensive, I'm not keeping it."

"But we spent a lot of time on buying the gifts, though." Emmett actually took a lot of time to shop for me? Aww, that's so cute.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, even Jasper spent time picking out 'little stuffed animals'." He added in.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Jasper growled.

"No growling around my children." Edward growled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You just growled." I pointed out to him.

"Whatever." He said.

"Ok, enough fighting. It's time to open your presents." Alice chimed in.

She led me over to the enormous present table, where Carlisle and Esme began handing presents to me.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered to myself as I tore the wrapping paper off of the first present.

"Emmett!" I growled. "You bought _this_?!"

"What is it, honey?" Esme asked.

I turned around the blue shirt that said, "They're Raising Me Gay."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"What?" Emmett asked. "It's true, just look at their father!" He pointed to Edward.

"Emmett!" I kicked him.

"Ow!" He 'cried'. "What was that for?!"

"Stop it!" I growled.

"What? This prude builds up the image. He writes in 'little diaries', and he listens to weird music."

"Debussy is not weird!" Edward defended. "And they're not 'diaries', they're 'journals'. …And…hey! I am not a prude!!"

"Ok, ok!" Alice cut in. "Enough with the …uh… 'prude' business. Finish opening your presents!"

I put the shirt down, but then I realized tat there was something else in the bottom of the bag. I pulled it out, it was a matching bib and hat set with the words, "They're Raising Me Gay" sprawled out on the front.

"Emmett, really?" I asked.

"What?" He asked again. After a few seconds he actually apologized. "Fine… I'm sorry."

"Good." Esme granted him acceptance. "Did you get her any other presents?" He nodded. "Like _that_?" He shook his head. "Go on, then."

"Ok." He said. He handed me a present, and I quickly unwrapped it. It was a set of two shirts and two little booties; each set in either blue or pink. Each shirt read, in bold black letters, "If You Think I'm Good Lookin', You Should See My Uncle".

"I hope you mean Jasper." Alice said, probably seeing the shirts in her head already.

"Um…no." Emmett said. "I meant me."

"--He meant neither of you." I cut in. "The shirt should say '_father_' instead of '_uncle_'." I leaned up to kiss Edward's cheek.

"You're absolutely right." He leaned down to kiss my neck. "But it should actually say 'mother'."

"Ok!!" Alice screamed. "It doesn't really matter!! Just let Bella finish opening her presents!!"

I sighed. "Al, you have a major problem."

"I know." She admitted. "Now open your presents!"

I picked up the first present I saw, it was also one of the smallest ones. It ended up being from Jasper. And it didn't cause any commotions. It was a set of two teddy bears. One in pink, and one in blue.

"Aww, thanks Jasper." I threw my arms around him, and enveloped him in a hug. "It's perfect for them! It's exactly what they need."

"Uh…thank you?" He seemed really confused. I'd have to tell him all about it later. I was going to react well to every next gift so that Alice would be happy and leave me alone!

After opening every gift, I got lots of onesies, toys, everything I needed. I did think that one of Rose's gifts was funny. Edward very strongly disagreed, though. He said that he didn't want me to walk around with a shirt that said, 'Daddy got a happy ending with his massage'.

Well, at least he accepted Emmett's other gifts. Which were odd, but sort of funny.

**K, that's it right there. If you want to see the pics of the gifts, I'll put them up tomorrow. I had a long day. I woke up and started typing this chapter, went somewhere, came back, then typed again. Then my bird attacked me and used my keyboard as a bathroom! Which I accidentally touched! Eww…gross…But throughout the day, my sister and I kept fighting. Then she made me ear bleed. :(**

**So, I'll update tomorrow or within the next 2 days.**

**REMEMBER THE MOST IMPORTANT THING (ALSO OUR DEAL FROM ABOVE ^ ) :**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	12. You want a picture?

**K, this chapter might be a little different than what I usually write, but Idk what was going through my head while I was writing this… Oh yeah, I people stutter a lot in here, and it's not Bella like it usually is.**

**Story time… :**

How are things going today, Bella?" Angela asked as she set her tray down next to mine. Edward and Alice weren't here today because they went hunting. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were off today because they were 'seniors'.

"They're going ok. I just wish everyone would stop staring at me." I said. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm the new kid again."

"Yeah, but you're the talk of the school." She said.

"True." I agreed. "But I hate that they keep staring at me." I started to cry.

"Oh, it's ok." She hugged me, while rubbing my back. "You're not that huge."

"Thanks a lot." I growled.

"Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to say that. I--just---I---I---uh…"

"It's ok, Angela." I said. "It's my whole fault for getting pregnant in the first place."

"Well, not entirely." She winked her eyebrows at me.

I choked on my water.

"So?" She asked.

I was surprised that she actually asked me that about Edward. "Um…you know." I said.

She looked skeptically at me.

"Fine." I said. "It was…amazing." I whispered.

"How many times?" She asked.

"Like 3." I said.

She looked at me again.

"Fine." I gave in. "Maybe 4 or 5."

"Are his abs as big as I imagined?"

"Um…yes?" It was more of a question. "What about Ben?"

"Oh, I'm over him now." She said. "He wasn't that great for me anyhow. But more importantly, how big are his muscles?"

I decided to annoy her. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"Aww Bella, come on." She groaned.

"What, you want a picture?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's perfect, Bella!" She squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"You can do it." She said. "Please, for me?" She pouted and teared her eyes up a bit.

"Fine." I agreed. "But he's not gonna just let me take a picture of him for you."

"Act seductive." She said matter-of-factly.

"_Well_, he might come over tonight." I said.

"That's perfect!"

"But I doubt he'll still have sex with me when I'm 6 months pregnant."

"True." She said. "…Just tell him to take his shirt off because you're cold, or something like that."

"Well, he _might_ say yes to that." I said.

"Good." She said. "So we're set? You know what to do?"

I nodded. "Yup."

* * *

"So you thought this would actually work?" He asked.

I nodded. "It was worth a shot." I said. "And Angela seemed really desperate. You of all people should know that. _You_ were the one reading her thoughts."

"Fine. Maybe that is true." He said. "But I'm not letting you take a picture of me to give to her."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You really want one of your friends to have a picture of your fiancé half-naked?"

"No." I said. "But just cut her some slack. She probably dreams about you, you know?"

"I know." He sighed. "But I didn't think you'd be so opened-minded about sharing." He put his head in his hands.

"You know that's not what I meant." I said. He didn't answer, so I spoke again. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I never could be." His head was still in his hands.

I grabbed his hands and tore them away from his face. "Listen to me." I growled. "You are being _way_ too childish right now."

"_You're_ the one who's being childish. Taking pictures of me to give to Angela? What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't want to tell her no!" I fought back.

"But you could have told her nicely." He said. "I wouldn't have expected this from you."

The tears were coming now.

As soon as he noticed that I was crying, he tried to pull me into his arms.

"No, don't touch me!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean it. I just--I--I--uh--I." I put my hand to his mouth.

"It's ok." I kissed him. I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting you ready for your picture." I said.

A few seconds later and I had his shirt on the floor, camera in hand. Just as I was about to take the picture, I had a change of heart. I set the camera down.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to take advantage of you like this anymore." I said.. "Angela can go find herself another hottie to get a picture of."

"Thank-you." He whispered before kissing me. **(Haha, imagine him saying this in his British accent, because I did.)**

"You're very welcome." I whispered back.

He pulled back. " 'Just tell him to take his shirt off because you're cold, or something like that.'" He quoted Angela.

"Hey, that was all Angela, not me." I said.

"I know." He said. "I feel kinda bad for her, you know? I mean, maybe we could give her a picture."

"Um…no." I growled. "She can find her own man, thank-you very much."

"I meant a picture of Emmett." He said.

"And exactly how do you expect to get that from him?" I asked.

"You haven't noticed? He's extremely conceited. He has like tons of pictures of himself all over his and Rose's walls." He said.

"Seriously?" **(Cereally?)** I asked.

He nodded. "Yup."

I started laughing. "Haha. He is _so_ weird."

"Exactly. Now get some sleep." He tucked me into bed.

"But what about the picture?" I asked.

"I'll bring it tomorrow. I promise." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I fell asleep.

**K, sorry it's so short! I had no idea what to write this whole week, and the idea just came to me. K, I will try to finish writing chapter 13 because I have already started writing it. And I have to try to pass World History, I failed. But gabby hale-cullen does less work than I do, and she passed! And I did like no classwork or homework this week because of this story!**

**K, ttyl! I'll see you probably this weekend, which is Wednesday for me!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REIVEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Please, I'll update quicker!!!!!!!**


	13. Major AN!

K, major An. I wrote part of chapter 13 already, but I lost it. Well, I _think_ it's in my notebook, but I don't really know if I'll be able to find it. I also started a new story that is a Twilight/Instant Star crossover. It might be posted soon, so if you have time, I request that you at least watch some episodes of instant star if you haven't already seen them. I also started writing the 'birth scene' to MVIAGT!!

I haven't had time to update because I've been going to bed at earliest 12a.m. My English teacher gives us soo much homework it's not even funny. And I have her for homeroom/1st period, so I have to do it before class or she'll know that I'm doing it in her class. But I got 2 100's on my tests: Wellness test, and English quiz! History: Not so much, Idk what I got, but I don't think it's even passing.

Funny things happened in these past 2 weeks: In Russian we learned more cuss words, body parts, I got moved to the front, but my friend and I are still gonna eat in his class.

In History, my teacher said something so weird about David. We were looking at Michelangelo's _David_, and we were discussing how art in Italy did something about the Renaissance (Idk what, though), and we're just sitting there looking at the picture in our text books. It was from the waist up, so no nakey-ness there. And my teacher is all like, "David's hot." And everyone thought that she meant 'hot' as in temperature, because he was about to fight in battle so he took off his clothes because it was 'hot' _outside_. Then she said, "David's got body." Everyone started laughing so hard because she's kinda old, and she's just calling him hot. I was all, "He's sexy." But I only said that to my friend.

We made butter in Biology. Umm…people outside during 6th period lunch started screaming because it was starting to rain. Then my math teacher started laughing at them. I didn't get hit in badminton!! But my shoulder started hurting and this weekend (yesterday) I had to put crap on it (Ben Gay), and I'm all like, "Ben's gay??!" Umm…there was a mouse in my cafeteria, but I didn't see it. One of my friends from my homeroom threw her lunch because there was a mouse, and then someone fell. I was in the hallway, so I heard a scream and then a smack (which was a person falling, btw.:))

But I will update soon, so don't worry. Probably Monday or Tuesday, since I have an English project due on the Aeneid. And I've only read half of it this morning.

I'll see you all soon, and don't go reading Gabby Hale-Cullen's stories, she's being a bitch. Jk, you can still read them if you want to, but she is being a bitch. And my mom gave me permission to cuss her out, so I called her a bitch in my car, and my mom didn't yell at me. Well, I gotta go practice piano, and then finish the Aeneid. Bye!

Forgot to say something: I'm reading some new books on the side: The Time Traveler's Wife, Salem Falls, and The Atonement, and other books for school that we are going to start soon. But I'll still be able to write chapters. Now I can say it: BYE!!

Wait, I didn't post this yet, duh! I forgot to post it a few days ago, so I had to add something in. I'll try to write the chapter soon. I have a lot of homework on the Odyssey, and I haven't even started it, so I'm gonna go do it right now. And my school had a pep rally today, so I have a headache.

Now …BYE!! …SEE YOU SOON?! LOL, SORRY I'M HYPER RIGHT NOW!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHE…HE…


	14. Chapter 14

**K, I really wanted to post my chapter before today, but I had no time, so here it is: ANOTHER AN, But my birthday is Today (December 18th) and if you guys would stop by and PM me to say happy-birthday and give an extra special review, it would be nice. I also have a bunch of English homework, so I'm gonna do other work and English reading this week, and work for English over the weekend!! And mid-terms are coming up, so I'll try to post this chapter this week, and then pass mid-terms and write for a whole! P.S. Me has a new book idea!! It might be a two part series with the book I first had an idea about, or just another separate book. So my friends were helping me with book titles, and I might use one:**

**P.S. (Pink Sandals) (I put the P.S. part in there.)**

**or:**

**Seashells and My Sexy Boyfriends!**

**Vote on my profile!**


	15. I never had the influenza

SORRY!!!!! You probably forgot who I was and when you saw the email for this chapter, you probably considered re-reading the story…kinda…

I don't have _too_ much time for a LOOOONG author's note, which I was going to post, because my parents are making me get off in like a half an hour to do my homework. I lost the first part and I have to re-write it right now!! :(

Umm, so yeah I wrote this like a while ago. It took about two months to write this because of writer's block, and over two weeks to post.

Older author's note (I kept it in here) :

But my birthday is Friday (December 18th) and if you guys would stop by and PM me to say happy-birthday and give an extra special review, it would be nice. I also have a bunch of English homework, so I'm gonna do other work and English reading this week, and work for English over the weekend!! And mid-terms are coming up, so I'll try to post this chapter this week, and then pass mid-terms and write for a while! P.S. Me has a new book idea!! It might be a two part series with the book I first had an idea about, or just another separate book. So my friends were helping me with book titles, and I might use one:

P.S. (Pink Sandals) (I put the P.S. part in there.)

or:

Seashells and My Sexy Boyfriends!

Vote on my profile!

ONWARD WITH THE STORY!! (Bella is 8 months pregnant, sorry I _really_ wanna end this to start the sequel!! It's April right now (my friends birthday is in April.) :

**I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I stretched and looked at my alarm clock: 8:32!! I am **_**so**_** going to be late for school! I struggled to get my clothes on and brush my teeth as I ran down the steps.**

**I bumped into Edward on my way down there.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked him.**

"**Making sure you're ok. You know it's like 8:30, right?" He asked.**

**I nodded. "Yes, I know that it's--" As soon as I felt pain in the side of my stomach, I stopped.**

"**Are you alright?"**

**I shook my head. "N-NO!"**

**He held my hand and took me over to the couch. "I'm calling Carlisle, you stay here."**

**I nodded and focused on what was happening. I was only 8 months, so…how is this happening? I mean I know that it **_**can**_** happen, but why did it **_**have**_** to happen to **_**me**_**?**

**Edward came back into the room. "Carlisle's in an important meeting, but he'll be here as soon as he can."**

"**Ok." I said, and oddly, the pain vanished.**

**Edward must have noticed something, because he asked, "Did something happen?"**

**I nodded. "It just…went away."**

"**Well, I've heard of 'false labor', but I didn't know it happened **_**that**_** quickly."**

"**Me either." I agreed. "Now let's go to class."**

"**No way, I'm not letting you go anywhere when you could go into labor at any moment." He said. "You're not going to class."**

"**Yes." I said, picking up my bag. "I am."**

"**No."**

"**Yes." I fought back, putting on my sweet smile.**

"**Fine." He sighed. "Let's go."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**As soon as we got to school, we headed for our first period class, which was English (hey, me too!!)…**

Our teacher saw us and came out into the hallway. "Eh, Mr. Cullen… Ms. Swan, why are you two late to my class?" He asked.

"Bella was in false labor." Edward said.

"Well…get to class!" Mr. Berty commanded.

"Um, we're at the right class." I said.

"Don't give me any of that, I said 'get to class'."

"Don't yell at her." Edward shouted.

**(eh, it was longer, but I forgot what it was and I don't want to screw it up by making it lame, even though I already did my summarizing it!!)**

The bell rang so we just headed to our next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the _hell_ were you guys?" Alice demanded as soon as we sat down at our usual lunch table.

"Bella was in false labor, Alice." Edward said for me.

"Oh." Alice whispered, though it was loud enough for me to hear her.

"Wait, is that why Mr. Berty yelled at you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"You heard about that?" Edward asked.

"Heard about: No. Heard: Yes. I could hear you all the way from Brazil!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well he shouldn't have been yelling at or around Bella… And it's not my fault that my temper gets set off easily." He said.

Emmett muttered something under his breath; it was too low for me to hear or understand.

"Oh, go fly a kite, Emmett!" Edward screeched, getting up from the table and heading to Biology.

The bell rang and I got up and picked up my stuff. As I was about to head to Biology, Emmett came up from behind me and took my bag. "Let me get that."

"I'll take your books, Bella." Jasper took the rest of my things out of my hands.

"Thanks guys." I grinned at both of them.

We quickly walked to Biology and they set my books down at my seat.

"You aren't in this class, get out now before I call the principal--" Mr. Molina stopped when he realized what Emmett and Jasper were doing for me. "Do you guys need passes?" He asked.

Emmett and Jasper quickly nodded. Mr. Molina wrote them each a pass and sent them on their way.

"Ok class, we're having a movie day. Please try not to get too excited." We knew he was kidding; whenever we had a movie day we just watched a boring movie about a bunch of scientifical nonsense.

"Hey…Edward." I whispered as Mr. Molina was turning down the lights.

"What?" He whispered back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He growled, and I didn't bother him again until the end of class.

As the bell signifying the end of Biology rang, Edward picked up my stuff. I followed him to the gym without saying a word. It wasn't until we were outside of the gym, that he started talking to me again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Getting mad… ignoring you…just…everything. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's ok, I forgive you." I said. "I just w--" The bell rang. "I'll tell you later."

I took my things from him and walked into the gym. He was still behind me.

"Get out of here, you don't have gym." I told him, though I really wanted him to stay.

"So, there's a sub here." He did make a good point.

"So." I told him. I walked over to the bench in the corner of the room and sat down. I took out my workbook.

"That's what you do?" He asked. I nodded. "Well you shouldn't have to do anything since you're pregnant."

"Well we can't always get what we want, now can we?" I asked sarcastically.

The sub blew her whistle. "Everybody change!"

"Go!" I told Edward. I've had this sub before, and she was a mean cookie.

"I don't have a uniform!" He said.

"Go get mine." I said.

"Girls locker room?"

"So, it doesn't matter. Just don't look or touch, and change in the bathroom." I said.

"What's your combination?" He asked.

After I whispered it to him, he went down to the locker room.

A few minutes later, Edward walked out of the locker room. He walked over to me while all the girls' mouths opened wide. The girls' shorts were obviously shorter than the boys', and they showed off his… manhood. And the shirt, which was fitted tighter than the boys' shirts, made his chest stick out like he had boobs.

"Nice." I whispered in his ear.

"Well it's not my fault that I don't take gym." He whispered back.

"Well it does have it's …advantages." I put my hands behind his back… **(on his butt for people who don't get it. Not saying any names. *cough* Briana *cough* That's why the … is there.)**

"No PDA!!" The sub shouted. "Now get over here." She yelled at Edward.

"Bye." He kissed my cheek, still not being what I wanted. (neck J )

After watching the class play dodge ball and doing my work for about 25 minutes, I started to get bored. Bad idea; looking up got me a good smack with the ball, even though it only hit me in the arm. In seconds, Edward was bye my side.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Who the _**hell**_ threw that ball?!" He growled.

Everyone pointed to Mike. Edward headed over towards Mike, but Tyler and Eric stepped in front of him to hold him back.

"Angela." Edward called across the gym. Angela's head snapped up in response. "You and Jessica take Bella to the nurse."

They both nodded, and proceeded to walk out into the hallway, as we began our walk to the nurse's office.

"Isn't he just so sweet?" Angela asked. **(She's back to normal now, btw.)**

"Totally." Jessica agreed. She looked at me. "You're _so_ lucky to have him."

"Um…Bella?" Angela asked.

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Since when are you… en-engaged?" Jess answered for her.

"You guys _really_ didn't notice?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Well." I sighed. "It's been there since like… Christmas Eve."

They gasped, and Angela asked, "Really? It has?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Jessica got to take a closer look at my ring. "Holy crap!" She shouted.

"What?" I jumped, afraid that there was a bug.

"That ring is _huge_!" She said.

I smiled to myself before blushing… We reached the nurse's office now.

"What do we have here?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"She got hit in the arm with a ball." Jessica said.

Ms. Wilson quickly examined my arm. "It looks fine to me." She said.

"I know." I sighed. "But my boyfriend wanted me to come here because--"

She cut me off. "--Is your boyfriend--" She looked down. "--Is your fiancé …Edward?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I…well he sort of sent me a little message about you, saying that I might see you here sometime soon." She said. "Oh, and by the way." She whispered. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I said. "And I'm sorry about Edward bothering you with me."

"Listen, he's not bothering me at all. And neither are you." She said. "You're lucky to have someone who cares about you so much."

Aww. "Did _you_ ever have someone like that?" I asked.

"Once. He was my best friend." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He didn't feel the same way."

"So he just… _left_?" I asked.

"No…No, no, no. He was still my best friend, so he wouldn't leave me intentionally like that. …He got drafted and never came home." I was about to ask if he had died, but she held a finger up. "Wait a second. … I got a letter a few months later. …He died from an accidental bomb explosion. They were testing that day, and he got too close. ..I was never the same after that." She wiped under her eyes."

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Edward Masen." She said.

"Edward M-Masen?" There could have been more than one Edward Masen, right? I mean, maybe it was Edward's father, or his grandfather even. But no… this was in World War II, so…it had to have been Edward. …Right? "Do you know his middle name?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Just wondering." I said.

"Anthony. Edward Anthony Masen." She said.

"That name sounds familiar to me." I said. Why did I do that?

"Your relative, maybe?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I think it might be my…my grandfather." I lied.

"Oh, well you're lucky to have him in your family… Ha. I could have been your grandmother. …I just can't believe that the Edward I knew would have a baby when he was that young! He must have got caught up in it all. During the war, everybody was getting knocked up."

I nodded shyly. "…Can I have an icepack so that Edward won't be suspicious?" I asked.

She nodded and handed me one.

"Thanks." I said.

As I was walking out of the nurse's office, I saw Mike in the hallway, and Angela and Jess weren't there. They must have gone to watch the "fight". Crap, where was Edward? As I was rounding a corner, I bumped into someone: Edward.

"Are you ok?" He asked as soon as he saw me.

I held up the icepack. "I'm fine, Edward.

"Good." He said. "Are you--"

I cut him off. "--But you're not." I said.

"Oh shit…I mean…uh, what did I do?" He asked.

"You know Ms. Wilson, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Were you ever…friends with her?" I asked softly.

"Shit! …She told you, didn't she?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup. …And you lied, didn't you?"

He sighed. "Yes… I did lie. …I didn't get sick… I never had the influenza. I didn't even know what it was at the time… I just--"

"--Stop." I cut him off. "I-I know how it happened. …Wait, she would have told me the truth, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. She would have."

The assistant principal came over to us. "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but you're going to have to leave the premises. …Unless you want me to call the police?" He asked.

Edward shook his head, and we quickly went out to the parking lot.

"You got _suspended_?" I asked.

He nodded.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Two days." He said.

"Well, then I'm staying home with you." I said.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." I batted my eyelashes. "…_Please_?" I asked sweetly.

He sighed. "Fine."

We arrived at my house by this point. He turned off the car, and got out to open my door. We went inside.

Evelynn was rocking Aaron. He was surprisingly quiet for being only two weeks old.

"Can I hold him?" I asked. I needed the practice anyway. "I could use the practice, Ev."

"Sure." She whispered. "Just be careful." She handed Aaron to me. I held him very gently. I stroked the little curly hair that he had: Charlie's curly hair. I leaned down to kiss his forehead very lightly. I held him for another minute or two before handing him back to Evelynn.

Edward and I went up to my room.

"You seem low." Edward said. "Are you ok?'

"I'm going to be a terrible mother."

"Not this again." He sighed. "You're going to be great."

"I just hope I can be as good as Ev is." I said.

"You'll be better." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know." …

**Ok, wasn't that cute?! I just had to have Ms. Wilson do that!! And, btw, if I haven't told you guys already: gabby hale-cullen (now it's volturi princess) and I made up!!**

**K, bye! Off to do English homework!!**

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE?! AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. What the hell?

**K, I'm back! I'm actually writing this now, instead of writing it and then posting on the weekend. But I got like 3 feet of snow (that I rolled around in, lol), and I had a half a day on Friday (Feb. 5!!), and no school Monday or Tuesday. I also have no school today (Wednesday the 10****th**** of feb.) and no school through Friday. I will also probably not have school on Monday because we're getting ****MORE**** snow then, too!**

**This update is very short, but just for you guys, I'm going to add in what I was going to make a separate chapter!! I was going to update either way, but I'll save some space on my computer! Hope you guys like it. P.S. I'm running out of good/funny names for titles! In your review, list some and I might use them!! Also, list anything you want to happen in this story or any other! I might consider them because I'm having major writer's block with everything accept my book. I even have like every character, and that's usually pretty hard to do! So read:**

"We'll send you some pictures!" Angela said. I could hear Jessica in the background. They were about to head off the prom.

"Ok. We'll I should go. Edward really wants me resting right now. Bye."

"Bye!" They both said at once.

I walked back over to my bed, before plopping down onto it. Edward would be back soon; he had just gone hunting, just so he would be ready when I went into labor.

Alice walked into the room moments later.

"Is he back yet?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, but he'll be back soon."

"Ok." I said. "Why don't you stay in here and talk, Alice?"

She nodded, before sitting down next to me. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. …Graduation, maybe?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said. "And I know that you probably won't be able to graduate on stage, but--"

"--Of course I will!" I protested. "I'll be able to go!"

"Bella, no you won't. Either you'll be resting from having them already, or about to have them if they're late. …And besides, Edward will never let you do that. And here he comes now. Hey Edward."

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked softly. His eyes were no longer that shade of black that he left me with. He wouldn't leave my side, not even to hunt, so it was a good thing that he got out now.

"Nothing!" I said. I had been getting better at my lying. Well, that and the fact that Edward couldn't say no to me. Especially when I was pregnant.

"Ok, fine!" He said. "I don't wanna know about it."

"Yeah, you don't!" Alice said, before leaving, and heading to her room.

"Alice!" I yelled, forgetting that I didn't have to.

"She'll be back." Edward said. "Just get some rest."

"Ok." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, before falling asleep.

~Almost a week later~

Edward has now officially gone insane! He won't even let me get out of bed. Not even to go to the bathroom!

He'd wanted to stay home to take care of me, but, as I said before, he couldn't say no to me. So I'd convinced him to go to graduation. I'd also told him that if I didn't have the baby yet, I probably wouldn't be having it right now. Boy, I hope I don't jinx myself. He was coming back right afterwards, though. But I had a little trick up my sleeve. I was planning to go to graduation with Angela's help. I had basically black-mailed her into picking me up and taking me there with her.

As soon as I was finished getting ready, I waited at the door for Angela. She was running a bit late, so I quickly headed to the bathroom. When I was almost there, I felt cool liquid rushing down my legs. Don't tell me I just peed my pants, I'm right at the bathroom! … Wait… that wasn't pee. A few seconds later, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. As quickly as I could, I walked over to the couch and sat down. I reached for the phone on the end table, almost knocking it down in the process, and dialed Angela's number. I couldn't call Edward; he wouldn't just be angry with me. He'd also be angry with Angela for even agreeing to do this for me.

"Hello?" Angela asked, on the second ring.

"Yeah, it's Bella. I'm--" With another contraction, the phone slipped out of my hand, and dropped onto the floor.

"Hello? … Bella, are you there?" I heard Angela ask. Why, oh why, didn't I put it on speaker?!

I tried talking a little bit louder. "Angela!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm having the baby, you have to get here right now!" I shouted.

"Ok, I'm on my way! Just breathe!"

Breathe? How could I possibly do that when I'm in so much pain?

~Epov~

Just as Alice was up on stage getting her diploma, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Angela. Bella's having the babies!" She said.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"The hospital."

"And why didn't I get notified earlier?" I growled. I didn't even wait for her response, I just hung up. "Emmett, Bella's having the babies!" I whispered.

"Well, you better go then!" He whispered back. "I'll be right behind you!"

"Edward Cullen!" The vice principal, Ms. Farmer, called. Evelynn was at her mother's house resting.

I ignored my name being called, and headed out to the parking lot.

"What the hell?!" I heard Ms. Farmer ask.

As soon as got to the hospital, I went over to the receptionist's desk. "Bella Swan?" I asked.

"Yes…oh, well there are no Bella's Swan's here." She said. "There's a Bella Cullen."

"Yes, that's her." I said sweetly, touched that Bella had used my last name instead of her's.

"Ok, room 235."

"Thank-you." I said very quickly, before heading up to Bella's room.

When I got upstairs, I saw Angela in the waiting room. She ran over to me and embraced me in a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok." I said. "I know that she probably made you do it."

"Yeah, just go in there!" She said. "And good luck!"

"Thanks." I said. As I was about to walk in, a nurse stopped me.

"Oh, there are only two people allowed in at a time." She said.

Two? Ok, Charlie I get. …But, Renee couldn't make it out here this fast. Could she?

**Sooooo, who do you guys think it is?!**

**Lol, review please! I said please, so you have to! Jk!**


	17. Congrats even if you are a leech

_Ok, another update!_

_**Previous: Two? Ok, Charlie I get. …But, Renee couldn't make it out here this fast. Could she?**_

"**Um, that's my fiancé in there." I told the nurse.**

"**Ok, well just ask one of them to come out here." She said.**

**I nodded, before opening the door and heading inside. Jacob. What was **_**he**_** doing here?**

"**Go outside, Jacob." I said.**

"**No." He said. "I--"**

"**--J-just go, Jake." Bella said, before she let out a blood-curling scream.**

**As Jacob was heading into the hallway, the nurse came in.**

**She checked to see how dilated Bella was. "Ok sweety, do you feel like pushing?" Bella nodded furiously. "Ok…get ready."**

**After only a few seconds, Charlie's face went red from Bella squeezing his hand.**

"**Hey Charlie, I've got it." I took Charlie's place in the chair next to Bella. I took her hand in mine. Charlie looked like he was about to faint.**

"**Ok, push." The nurse said.**

**Bella groaned, pushing as hard as she could. About a minute later, I heard my first child's cry.**

"**It's a girl."**

**Bella and I looked at each other. "Alexis."**

**The nurse handed her to another nurse, who wrapped her in a pink blanket. Then, they set Alexis in Bella's arms.**

**Bella stroked her face. "She's beautiful." Her face went red. "Here …he comes."**

**Alexis was taken from Bella's arms, as Adam came. As soon as he was out and in a blue blanket, Bella e experienced the "after-birth". She screamed as her grip on my hand tightened.**

"**Edward." She sighed.**

"**It's ok, Bella. …It's almost over." I whispered to her.**

**After she had stopped screaming, she took a nap. I went out into the waiting room. Jacob and Angela were still there. But Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper were here also. Carlisle and Esme as well.**

"**Congratulations." Esme hugged me. "You're going to be a wonderful father."**

"**Thanks, Esme." I said. "Do you want to see them after they've had some rest?"**

**She nodded. "Yes."**

"**Congrats man." Emmett said. "But you just seem so old now."**

"**Haha, shut up."**

**Alice came over. "He's not that old. But compared to Bella…well, then he is. …**_**Rapist**_**…Just kidding." I gave her a deathly stare. "What, you're like **_**way**_** older than her…technically."**

"**Yeah, whatever." I said.**

**We continued to talk for about an hour. Then, we had decided that it was a good time to go see Alexis and Adam. Everyone had came to the hospital directly after graduation. Alexis and Adam were going to be some very spoiled and adored babies; they were being handed around more times than Emmett could count. After everyone had held then, they left, giving us a little privacy.**

**Esme had put a little book on the table in the waiting room for everyone to sign. I looked at who had written in it: Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Evelynn, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Lauren, and Jacob. Jacob's was actually the one I'd liked the most: **_**Congrats…even if you are a leech.**_

**Ok! Review! And yeah, I feel bad for Bella…even though she's not real. Trust me, that after-birth would hurt. I had to watch someone give birth in class on some video thing…..Creepy… Ugh…..**

**Next chapter will come soon!!!!! And for some reason, I keep talking in a British accent. Well, it's probably because I watched a British movie right before writing this…Lol…..**


	18. Epilogue

~Epov~

We took the babies home a few days later. Carlisle thought that we'd have to turn Bella into a vampire right after she gave birth to them, but we were wrong. And I'm very thankful for that, because it reminds me just how much I hurt her.

So far for the living arrangements, Alexis and Adam were going to be living at Bella's, and I would just be over there frequently.

~Epilogue~

Bella and Edward got married when Alexis and Adam were a few months old. They enrolled in The University Of Alaska. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose go there, too. They all live in the same neighborhood, right near each other.

**That's it for this story so far!!!!! Bye! It's been great, a million hugs…blah blah blah!!!!!**

**Sequel will be up soon!!!!! I love the story, don't get me wrong, but I really wanna post right now, and besides: I have no ideas to write…accept very few…..**


End file.
